Unknown Date and sequel: Beautiful Dreams, aye?
by MissChenowith
Summary: *FINAL CHAPTER! END OF UNKNOWN DATE/BEAUTIFUL DREAMS, AYE?* Bit and Leena have finally come to their senses, and now they're taking one final step, and it's quite large. *complete*
1. Chapter 1: Why is he my date?

-*-*- Unknown Date -*-*-  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids or any of the characters.  
  
***  
  
"LEENA! BIT! Come here please!" A loud voice yelled, also known as Steve Tauros.  
  
The firery red haired girl with violet eyes walked into the room. She was being followed by a man   
with green eyes and blond hair.  
  
"Whats up?" The boy said.  
  
"Besides stealing my cookie Bit." The girl muttered.  
  
"I only did it cause' you strangled me the other day Leena!" Bit yelled back.  
  
"I DID IT CAUSE' YOU USED MY BATH TIME!" Leena yelled back.  
  
"Well I didn't know that-"  
  
"QUIET!" Steve innterupted them.  
  
They both turned twords him, and bowed quickly.   
  
"What is it?" Leena asked.  
  
"Well, there is going to be a fight at this, um, thing, and I want you two to represent the Blitz team!"   
He said.  
  
Bit raised his eyebrow. "Thing?" He asked.  
  
"Well, sort of a ball-fight thing. And you can only have two people and they have to be one guy and   
one girl. And since you are the best guy, and Leena is the only girl we have at the moment, I want   
you two to fight." He said.  
  
"Ball?" Leena asked, with a hint of excitement in her voice.  
  
"Well, yes, you pick someone to go with you, and after the ball is over people will begin to fight,   
sound good?" He asked.  
  
Leena smiled. "OK, but what will happen to the person who I go with, will they just watch?" She   
asked.  
  
"I've arranged everything. Don't worry, I have your date planed, hope you don't mind, oh, and its   
not Harry, don't worry." He added quickly.   
  
"It's planned, damn, I don't get to pick a babe myself?" Bit said, slightly irritated.  
  
"I picked a good "babe" don't worry." Steve said.  
  
"And what about a guy for me? Its not like, Brad or Jamie is it?" Leena asked.  
  
"No, Brad is going with Naomi, and Jamie is going with someone, he was mysterious about it   
though." Steve said.  
  
"When is it?" Bit asked.  
  
"The ball? Tonight."   
  
"WHAT?!" Leena yelled. "What time?" She asked quickly.  
  
"7:00 pm."   
  
"Great! I have four hours to get ready, AND Bit will need to get ready, AND since it's formal, I need   
to go buy a dress." She said, walking out.  
  
"You go then! And win that battle! The prise money is a ton more than usual!" Steve yelled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." She muttered.  
  
"Leena wait up, I need to get something too!" Bit yelled running after her.  
  
"Do you have money?" She asked.  
  
Bit smiled. "No, could I have some?" He asked.  
  
Leena pushed him over quickly. "If you give me the money when we win this fight." She said.  
  
"OK." He said.  
  
***  
  
Leena looked through different rows of dresses. She picked one out, tryed it on, and quickly bought   
it. Walking over to where Bit was she waited for him. After about five minutes she got bored.  
  
"BIT HURRY UP!" She yelled.  
  
"Sheesh, I'm going as fast as I can. Don't get all bitchy on me." He said.  
  
Leena sighed. "I'm going to stay here to get ready. Go home and then tell my dad I'll be there a half   
hour early." She said, walking off.   
  
"OK." Bit yelled back.  
  
Leena walked out of the store, and walked into a beauty parlor, which was totally unlike her. She   
payed the lady, and quickly went into the bath room, and washed up. She put on a bathrobe and   
brushed her hair out. The hairdresser dryed her hair, and made her change into her dress. Next she   
curled her hair, and put some of it up. She then added some make-up, which made Leena fidget, and   
gave her some excessories. When she was done, Leena called for Leon to pick her up, and she went   
back.  
  
Leena snuck inside, and went to go find her dad. When she finally found him, he was watching a   
show about Zoids.   
  
"Hey dad." Leena said.  
  
"Yeah?" He muttered, not taking his eyes off the tv.  
  
"I'm all ready." She said.  
  
He turned his head towards her. "Wow, you look great, I'm sure you'll be a babe." He said.  
  
Leena was slightly confused. "OK, now whose my date?" She asked.   
  
"Um, you'll see who it is in the limo. It will tell you on a piece of paper. Bits riding with you." He   
said.  
  
"OK, so should I go find him?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, last time I saw him, he was by the Liger." He said, turning back towards the tv set.  
  
"OK, see you tonight Dad." She said.  
  
Leena walked out to where the Ligar was and stood in front of Bit.   
  
"Ready?" She asked.  
  
Bit looked up at her and slightly blushed. She didn't look like the normal Leena, instead her face   
looked very beautiful, and her hair was in two small buns with curls coming down on parts of it. Her   
dress was cut so that her shoulders were bare, but were covered with a single skinny strap, that   
connected to the beginning of the dress. (Its like a straight line from one of the shoulders to the other   
shoulder, the dress starting there too.) It was tight against her until her waist where it became loose   
and fell outward. The ends of the dress fell gently against her feet, which were covered by marron   
sandles with a heel. She was also wearing a silver necklace that had three chains that drooped down.  
  
Leena looked at Bit and blinked a few times. "What? Why are you staring." She asked.   
  
"Just examining." He said getting up.  
  
Leena looked at him. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white under-shirt. He looked the same,   
but almost cuter.  
  
Bit smiled. "Am I so handsome that you have to stare?" He said.  
  
"No, I'm just, "examining." She said smirking, and walking off.  
  
Bit stared at quickly caught up with her.   
  
***  
  
Leena sat across from Bit in the car.   
  
"Fancy." She murmered, examining the car.   
  
"Yeah. Hey, who do you think you're going with?" He asked.  
  
Leena shrugged. "Dad better not have lied about the "Harry" thing." She said.  
  
"Were here." The driver said, opening the door for Leena.  
  
"Wait, who are we going with? My dad said we would find out in the car." Leena said.  
  
The driver looked at them oddly, then laughed. "Whoever drives in the car together, ARE the date."   
He said.  
  
"WHAT?!"   
  
Bit covered his ears. "Jeeze. Wait, that means, you're my date?" Bit said, staring at a fuming Leena.  
  
"I'm. Going. To. Kill. My. Dad." Leena said.  
  
"ARE YOU GETTING OUT OF THE CAR OR WHAT?!" The driver yelled.  
  
Leena and Bit quickly got out of the car. When it drove off, Leena turned towards Bit.   
  
"I'm not going to be your date." She said.  
  
"Thats insulting." Bit said.  
  
Leena laughed widly for a couple seconds, then stopped suddenly. "Good." She said smirking.  
  
"Hah, hah." Bit muttered.   
  
They both stood in silence for a few seconds. "So, you want to go in?" Bit asked.  
  
Leena sighed. "I guess." She muttered.  
  
Bit held out his arm, and Leena put her hand on it. Walking in the door Leena awed.  
  
"Wow."   
***  
  
WAI WAI! Chapter one done! *smiles* This is only my thrid Zoids fic. He he. Please review, no   
flames please. If it is a suggestion, I guess that will be OK. *smiles again.* 


	2. Chapter 2: You have to dance, cause' yo...

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids or any of the characters. Please do not sue me.  
  
~Unknown Date~  
Chapter Two  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow." Leena said quietly, examining her surroundings.  
  
The ballroom was gigantic, almost as big as some of the battle fields she had been in. White streamers hung from the ceeling, and white lights were strung over banisters, on the ceeling, and in the plants. The middle of the ceeling showed the two moon's, that were shining brightly. Many people were dancing to the music, that was a waltz tune. Leena could hear Bit awe quietly, and she laughed at him.   
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing, I would never think that you would go for, THIS girly of stuff." She said.  
  
Bit raised one eyebrow. "You like it." He said.  
  
"Yeah, BUT I'm a girl, so it's not wrong. Now, come on, I wanna dance." She said, pulling him out.  
  
"And why do I have to dance with you?" Bit asked.  
  
"Because you're my date, but don't think I picked you, I didn't." She said.  
  
Leena stood across from Bit and got into the "waltz" form. (AN: I admit it, I don't know what it is.. Well, I do, but I can't think of it off the top of my   
head... *Sweatdrops*) The music began to play, and Bit started to dance. (AN: The guy leads the girl.. Yah know? I had to take dancing in PE.. Bleck!)  
  
"You're good." Leena said.  
  
Bit put on his normal face and smiled. "I'm great at everything." He said, smirking at her.  
  
"Except at getting ladies to like you." Leena said.  
  
"Ha, ha." Bit said.  
  
Continuing to dance, Bit looked down at Leena. He had to admit, she was beautiful.  
  
'Of course she's always beautiful.' Bit thought to himself. 'Wait a second, no, no, I don't think that. Nope.. Just my consience speaking. Wait a second,  
doesn't my consience tell me not to do things?' Bit added, slightly confusing himself.  
  
Leena looked up at Bit and raised one eyebrow.  
  
"What?" She asked, leening back a little bit and raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Uh n-nothing. Just, you're a good dancer too." Bit said.  
  
Leena smiled. "I got lessons from Leon, and my father. I hate to admit it, but Leena is better than me." She said, looking slightly angry. "Yah know,   
he seems to be better at everything, if I could I would," Leena started. She stopped herself though. "But, he's my older brother, they are always   
supposed to be better, right?" Leena asked.  
  
Bit looked at her oddly, because of her constant talking. "Uhh," He started. "Um, you want something to drink?" Bit asked, changing the subject.  
  
"What? My talking to much for you?" Leena asked.  
  
"No, rather annoying, but," Bit stopped at the glare he was getting from her. "Just joking! Eheh... You look better when you smile anyways." Bit said.  
  
"Thank you, but I swear, if you were just trying to make me not pound you, I'll get you, and in public also." She said.  
  
Bit laughed uneasily and smiled. "Nope, I was being serious." He said, his voice actually SEEMING serious for once.  
  
"Oh, OK, um, thanks." Leena said quietly, not used to being complimented. Well, EXSPECIALLY not by Bit.   
  
'He can be nice actually. Cute sometimes also.' Leena thought to herself.   
  
"Cute." She murmered.   
  
Bit looked at her oddly.   
  
"What's 'cute?'" Bit asked.  
  
Leena blushed slightly and turned her head. "Um, nothing, just, thinking of a song, called cute." Leena said, slightly lying.  
  
"Funny, I've never heard that one before." Bit said, eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
'Dumb Leena, dumb Leena. You almost spilled. Wait, spilled what? I don't "like" him. No... I don't... Nope, noooooooo possible way... Yup, there is no  
possible way...' Leena thought to herself. 'OK, I'm an idiot, of course you like him. Wait, is that good? Of course not, wait, I've never liked someone  
before...' Leena thought, having a mind battle with herself.   
  
"You OK?" Bit asked, looking at her, because she was turning slightly pale and her expression kept on changing.  
  
"Gonna. Go. Bathroom." Leena stuttered out, walking off.  
  
Bit saw her walk slowly, then pick up the pace. He smiled lightly, then blushed.  
  
'No, no, I do NOT like Leena. Nope, no way.' He thought to himself.  
  
'No, no, I do NOT like Bit! Nope, no way.' Leena thought.  
  
'OK, so there is a slight possiblity.' (AN: They kinda thought that at the same time)  
  
~*~*~  
  
Authors Notes: Another chapter completed. I know it wasn't that long, sorry! *bows* I'll try to make them longer next time. Ja ne! 


	3. Chapter 3: I just LOVE playing games wit...

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids or any of the characters. Please do not sue me.  
  
~Unknown Date~  
Chapter Three  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Leena drank her punch quickly, gulping it down in one sip. Bit, was all the way across the room.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Um, Leena, I have to go over there, for a second." Bit said quickly.  
  
Leena still was a tiny tint of red.   
  
"OK, what are you going to do?" She asked.  
  
Bit looked away and laughed oddly.  
  
"Something, important, I'll be back." He said, running off, faster than he usually does.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Leena sighed and decided to walk over to Bit. What ever this "Important" thing was, it could wait. After all, the battle would start soon, and she had  
only had one dance.  
  
'OK, so it's odd I want to dance, well, with him.' She thought to herself.  
  
Leena stopped walking and raised one eyebrow.  
  
'What the?' She started to think.  
  
She was looking at Bit, Bit doing his "important" matter.  
  
"Bit..." Leena said.  
  
Bit turned around and turned beet red.  
  
"Y-yeah?" He asked.  
  
"Um, by chance, what is your "important" matter. I forgot to ask." She said, smirking slightly.  
  
Bit looked around and quickly pointed to a napkin on the table.  
  
"Had to, uh, get a napkin. All done now. Eheh, heh, heh." Bit said, walking off oddly.  
  
Leena walked after him and sighed.  
  
"BIT CLOUD!" She yelled.  
  
He stopped, and some of the other dancers stopped. Everyone stared at her. Leena stomped up to Bit and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Y-yeah?" He asked, slightly afraid of what she would do. Exspecially in... Public...  
  
She smiled slightly.  
  
"You forgot your napkin." She said sweetly, dropping it in his hand.  
  
She smirked and walked away.  
  
'Heh, I just LOVE playing with him.' Leena thought, adding a little evil laugh to it.  
  
Bit blushed slightly and dropped the napkin.  
  
'Don't need it anyway.' He thought to himself. 'Wait a second, she's playing games with me...'  
  
Catching up to Leena he began to walk in front of her and smiled oddly. She saw him and began to blush slightly. Bit noticed.  
  
"Hot?" He asked innocently.  
  
"No." She muttered.  
  
"Then you're blushing." He said, smirking lightly.  
  
"No I'm not!" She pertested quickly.  
  
"So, do you like me?" He asked slyly.  
  
"Hell no." She said.  
  
He frowned.  
  
"That's not very nice." He said, putting on a puppy dog face.  
  
"And?" Leena asked, smirking at him.  
  
He laughed slightly causing Leena to blush, very lightly, again.  
  
"You win." He said holding up his hands.  
  
"Figures, woman are better are men." She said. (AN: No offense guys!)  
  
"Are not." Bit countered.  
  
"Are too, but I won't go into it more, I'm not into childess matters." She said.  
  
"Are you saying I'm immature?"  
  
"All men are."  
  
"Owch, that's hard." He said.  
  
Leena smirked. Unable to think of anything to say, she stood there silently. Bit breathed out deeply and looked around.  
  
"Soooooo." Leena said.  
  
"Come on." Bit said quickly, grabbing her wrist and pulling her out to the dance floor.  
  
Leena blushed.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked quickly.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? Oh, reminds me, one point for the men." He said.  
  
Leena glared quickly then sighed.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine, just, you've never ask ME to dance. Any change?" She asked, nudging him slightly.  
  
"Uh, no." He said.  
  
Leena frowned quickly.  
  
"Depressed about that?" He asked, smirking.  
  
Leena smirked.   
  
"That's for me to know," She started.  
  
"And me to find out." Bit said.  
  
Leena smiled and nodded. They both continued to dance in silence for a while.  
  
"Been in any good battles lately?" Bit asked.  
  
"I'm on your team."  
  
"Just trying to make conversation."  
  
Bit stared at Leena for awhile. She was blushing slightly and looking away. She turned her attention to him and blushed more.  
  
"What?" She asked quickly.  
  
Bit smiled, but said nothing. Leena continued to blush. Bit leaned down slighly, and Leena titled her head upward a little bit. Only a few inches away,  
their lips almost touching one another's...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ho, ho, ho... I'm evil..... He he he... Just to let you know, the next chapter is not the last chapter... Heh heh.... Please review, flames excepted.. I guess.  
*Pouts* please don't though........ He he... 


	4. Chapter 4: You Jelous?

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids or any of the characters. Please do not sue me.  
  
~Unknown Date~  
Chapter Four  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Bit smiled, but said nothing. Leena continued to blush. Bit leaned down slighly, and Leena titled her head upward a little bit. Only a few inches away,  
their lips almost touching one another's.  
  
"LEENA!"  
  
"EAAH!!"  
  
Leena was pulled away quickly by, none other than...  
  
"What are you doing?!!"  
  
"Leave me alone Harry!" Leena yelled at the man.  
  
"But you were about to, to, to, well, you know, with, HIM! NOT ME, BUT HIM!" Harry yelled.  
  
(AN: Ho ho ho, I love being evil..... Tee hee hee)  
  
Leena blushed slightly and gave an irritated sigh.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway? Who's your date?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"I'm fighting in the battle, and you're gonna be my date!" He said.  
  
Bit glared slightly.  
  
"She's already my date." He said.  
  
Leena smirked and turned towards Bit.  
  
"Jelous?" She said.  
  
Bit blushed slightly and turned his head away.  
  
"No-no way. Just, I would have no date, and that would look embarrassing." Bit said. (AN: But we all know he's lying)  
  
Leena turned towards Harry again, and sighed.  
  
"Leave me alone Harry. Go dance with, um, her." Leena said, slightly smirking at who she was pointing to.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine." Harry muttered.  
  
He walked up to a maroon haired woman and pushed a long, brown haired man away. (AN: Hum.... I WONDER who it could be... *Says Sarcastically*)  
Bit laughed hystarically at the site. Leena began to laugh also, right after the brown haired man, also known as Brad, shoved Harry away. Of course,  
that was right after the marroon haired woman, known as Naomi, slapped him.  
  
"Serves him right." Bit muttered.  
  
"Uh huh." Leena said, then turning back to Bit. "I'm going to go get something to eat. Nice dancing with you." Leena said, walking off.  
  
"Hey, Leena," Bit started.  
  
She turned around and smiled.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
  
"Uh, nevermind." Bit said, turning around quickly.  
  
Leena sighed and walked off also.  
  
(AN: Later....)  
  
Leena was avoiding Bit. Bit was avoiding Leena.   
  
(AN: Tenshon was in the air...)  
  
"Come on Leena! Just one dance!" Harry asked, for the 20th time in thirty minutes.  
  
"Will you leave me alone if I dance with you-once?" Leena asked.  
  
Harry nodded, so Leena agreed.  
  
"Can I take a picture?" Harry asked.  
  
"No..... I never want to remember this." Leena said.  
  
Harry sighed, but continued to dance, badly.  
  
(AN: On the other side of the room.)  
  
Bit stood watching Leena dance with Harry, with a glare.  
  
"I can't believe she wants to dance with him." Bit muttered.  
  
"Some one jelous?"   
  
Bit turned around to see Jamie.  
  
"N-no." Bit said.  
  
"Suuuure. Why don't you just ask her to dance again? You almost kiss-"  
  
Bit quickly put his hand over Jamie's mouth.  
  
"We did not." He said quickly.  
  
"Well, I saw you, and I know you like her, it's kind of obvious." Jamie said.  
  
Bit sighed.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, I lied, it's REALLY obvious you like her." Jamie said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Can we drop the subject?" Bit asked.  
  
"Nope." Jamie said.  
  
"Wait a second, I forgot to ask. Who are you with?" Bit asked quickly.  
  
Jamie blushed and looked down.  
  
"A girl." He said quietly.  
  
"Oooh.... A 'Girl.' Who is this 'girl'?" Bit asked.  
  
Jamie blushed more than turned his head to look at a-  
  
"Woman?! She's a woman!" Bit yelled, staring at the woman.  
  
Jamie blushed again.  
  
"So?" He asked quickly.  
  
"Wait a second, hey, that's Peirce!" Bit said, slightly glaring. (AN: Ho, he he, I like Jamie and Peirce, same with Naomi and Brad... Tee hee hee.)  
  
Jamie blushed even more.  
  
"So?" He asked quietly.  
  
Bit shrugged.  
  
"Nothing, just had to get that out."  
  
"OK..." Jamie said.  
  
Peirce motioned for Jamie to come, so he quickly left.  
  
"Tell her!" Jamie yelled.  
  
"I know." Bit said.  
  
"Tell her what?"  
  
Bit turned around to see Leena.   
  
"What?" He said quickly.  
  
"Jamie said "Tell her." What are you going to tell 'her' and who exactly is 'her'?" Leena asked.  
  
Bit blushed slightly.  
  
"Uhh, um, well, I wanted to tell you something." Bit said.  
  
"Yeah?" Leena asked.  
  
"Um, that I, um, I like, I like, I like-"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ho ho hoho ho...... I'm evil again.... Tee hee... 


	5. Chapter 5: A game of hide and pound and ...

Unknown Date  
Chapter 5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: No... I do not own Zoids... And if you sue me, you won't win... Muh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!! *On a suger-high*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author Notes: Muh ha ha ha ha ha...... This chapter might be a little-hyper... Because... well...... I'M HYPER!!!!!! Right now at the moment... Tee hee.  
Oh yeah....... Little notes....  
  
-I'll add more Pierce and Jamie, I promise  
-I'll add more Brad and Naomi, hopefully...  
-There will be 10 or more chapters in this fic..... So don't think it's gonna end easily.... MUH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!  
-I have a badddddddddd cold so don't expect another chapter soon...Yeah... That's the main reason I havn't written...  
-OK, I admit it... I have slight writers block... (But I am sick.... Third day staying home from *shivers* school.. and having to watch *shivers* blues   
clues... eeeh...)   
-I only have writers block ONCE in awhile though. (Now for instance is one)  
-I have nothing more to say  
-So I really should get on with the fic...  
-Don't blame me...  
-Blame the writers block...  
-And the fact that I stayed home sick...again  
-And ate cookie dough...  
-Mmm...... Cookie dough...  
-Going to start writing now...  
-Any second...  
-OK here I go...  
-On the count of-three... I guess...  
-One...  
-Two...  
-Two and one quarter...  
-Two and a half...  
-Two and three quarters...  
-Two and four sixteenths...  
-Two and-  
*Little brown kitty jumps out*  
ENOUGH ALREADY! *Bops AngelEmotion on the had*  
-Right.....  
-THREE!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Um, that I, um, I like, I like, I like-" Bit started, blushing a deep shade of red, while Leena stood in front of him. She couldn't wait to find out what he  
was going to say!   
  
"PIE! I JUST LOVE PIE! GONNA GO EAT SOME... EHEH.." Bit said, walking away.  
  
Leena sighed and sweatdropped.  
  
"BIT!" She yelled.  
  
He stopped and turned around laughing oddly.  
  
"What, can't I go get pie?" He asked, slightly trembling.  
  
Leena smirked and tapped her foot.  
  
"Get me a piece." She ordered, beginning to glare.  
  
"WHAT?! Get your own piece." He muttered, walking off.  
  
"Oh tha'd be hard, consodoring the fact, that, they don't have pie here tonight." Leena countered, slightly laughing at him.  
  
Bit froze suddenly and slowly turned around.  
  
"Really?" He whispered.  
  
"Uh huh, so, tell me what you were really going to say." She said, giving off an ever so evil grin.  
  
"Uhh... I wanted to tell you that-uh-JAMIE IS ABOUT TO KISS PEIRCE!" He lied.  
  
"WHAT?! REALLY?!" She yelled.  
  
"Yeah, look!" Bit said, pointing over to the dance floor. Leena looked over and Bit quickly ran off. After seeing, no Jamie or Perice on the floor, she   
turned back towards Bit and glared.  
  
"BIT CLOUD!"   
  
Leena stomped off quickly, ready to pounce on him. Even in-public.   
  
'Even Better.' She thought wickedly.  
  
***  
  
Bit turned the corner sharply, then ran outside. He hid behind a chair and gasped for breath.  
  
'Now you've done it Bit... For the rest of the night, you'll be playing hide and go seek with Leena... No... Change that to Hide and go Pound... In public...  
Holy shit! I'll loose my reputation... I better go find her and appologize... Wow, never thought those words would be said by me... Well, thought by me,  
in any case...' Bit thought to himself, nodded a few times also.  
  
He quickly stood up from behind the chair. Looking around, he saw Leena come out the back door, fuming. You could almost see smoke coming out of  
her ears... Bit quickly dissapeared behind the chair again.  
  
'Be a coward Bit! Hide! Don't risk your life for this! It's not worth it!' Bit thought, this time, his bottom lip quivering.  
  
He peeked out a tiny bit (AN: Not as in Bit himself) from the chair and looked around.   
  
'No Leena! All right, I'm off the hook! Wait a second... WHAT IF SHE TELL'S EVERYONE I'M HIDING FROM HER! Wait a second, that won't  
really matter, cause' everyone knows she's a gun waiting to be fired. (AN: Does that make since? I hope it does...) Wait a minute! Only the people at  
the base know that! And Naomi... But... AH! My reputation-gone!' Bit thought, his eyes buldging out. 'Wait, I know! I'll change my name and my age!  
No one will ever know who I am! AHA HA HA HA HA! I'm a genius!' He slightly laughed to himself, and he put on a face that said I-know-everything.  
  
"You have the oddest face patterns."  
  
Bit froze and slowly turned his head around. That voice... It was THAT voice... A voice that could send chills up his back, making him quiver, run and  
hide. (And also blush...) Standing there, glaring at him was-  
  
"LEENA! How-nice-to-see-you!" He stuttered out, smiling oddly.  
  
"Yeah, hey Bit, I didn't see Peirce and Jamie... Odd... ISN'T IT!" Leena yelled, straight into his ear.  
  
"Oh, must have been someone else, but, seriously, Jamie is here with Peirce." Bit lied, then tried to change the topic.  
  
"Whatever, I bet that is another lie." Leena muttered.  
  
"He is! I swear! I'll show you!" Bit yelled slightly, grabbing Leena's hand.  
  
Leena blushed quickly and looked down at her hand. (That Bit was holding) Bit looked at her and quickly let go of her hand.  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled.  
  
She blushed again and shook her head.  
  
"O-oh yeah, you should be." She whispered, but was unable to make the threat come out.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I said sorry."  
  
Bit continued to walk and Leena followed behind him. She kept her eyes on her feet, and was trying to get the "red" off her face. (An: Red being blush,  
get it?) Bit finally stopped and Leena looked up to where he was pointing. She laughed slightly at the sight. Jamie was-trying-to dance with Peirce. He  
was actually standing on Peirce's feet, and she was leading. (An: That way, they're the same hight... Get it?) Jamie was blushing a deep hue, and   
Peirce looked like she was enjoying seeing this.   
  
"So, Jamie actually likes someone? Time he grew up." Leena said, laughing slightly again.  
  
Bit nodded and blushed slightly as he stole a glace at Leena's smiling face. She looked quickly at him, out of the corner of his eye, and looked back   
away. Leena sighed, and concluded to herself that she must have been seeing things.   
  
A loud chime entered through the room, and Bit looked up at the clock.  
  
"9:00." Leena muttered, half to herself, and half to anyone who would listen.  
  
"We've been here for two hours already?! Seems like ten minutes to me... Time flies..." Bit commented.  
  
Leena nodded slowly, and a thought popped into her mind.  
  
'Time always fly's when your-in love.'  
  
Leena suddenly pounded her head with her hand. Bit looked over at her and raised one eyebrow. Leena blushed slightly and turned around.  
  
"You-OK?" Bit questioned, eyeing her oddly.  
  
"Yeah, just thought a bad thought." She muttered.  
  
"The battle's going to start soon." Bit noted, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Can't wait." She muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Earlier you sounded excited-"  
  
Leena turned around to tell Bit off, but he wasn't there. She turned back around to see him up in her face.  
  
"Weird conclusion, isn't it." He finished.  
  
Leena blushed quickly, put her hand in his face and pushed him away.  
  
"Not weird at all. And I AM excited for this match. I don't see why you thought I was lying." She muttered, glaring at him.  
  
He shrugged and smirked.  
  
"Clueless myself, I must have been-" He started, running a hand through his hair. "imagining the sarcasim in your voice." He ended, smirking at her.  
  
Leena huffed and turned around folding her arms.  
  
'Don't blow it Leena!' She noted to herself. 'Think of some way to make him think that you really want to go to the battle...'  
  
'Oh great, now you made her mad Bit...' Bit silently kicked himself. 'Think of some way to make it up to her.'  
  
She thought about it for a couple seconds then turned around.  
  
"See-I do want to do the battle but-" She stopped to find no one there.   
  
Leena caustionously turned around, slightly hopeful to see Bit standing in her face again. This time no one was there. She bit her lip (AN: "bit" as in  
bite... ^^) and folded her arms. Glaring at the ground, she turned and marched away, deciding to go and get something to drink. About two   
seconds later, Bit came back with a small white flower, but saw no Leena. He sighed and put the rose in his pocket and walked off. Leena came back  
a few seconds later, thinking she saw Bit, then left slightly dissapointed. (AN: This happened to my cousin and her boyfriend online... It was so funny  
She'd get on then get off, then he'd get on the get off, the two minutes later she'd get on then get off, then a minute later he'd get on then get off...ect.)  
  
Leena walked up to a woman and tapped her on the shoulder. The woman turned around, her marron hair down and curled.  
  
"Leena." She addressed, slightly smirking at her.  
  
"Naomi." Leena muttered.  
  
Naomi smirked at Leena and Leena raised one eyebrow.  
  
After a few seconds, Naomi said, "Sooo?"  
  
Leena shook her head and snapped out of her she-is-my-arch-rival dream world.  
  
"Oh-oh yeah. Can I ask you something, that's not about Zoids." She added quickly.  
  
"K', shoot." Naomi eyed her suspiciously.  
  
Leena pulled her over to a chair and sat down across from Naomi.  
  
"OK, so, what's wrong?" Naomi asked.  
  
"How did you know that you loved Brad?" Leena blurted out quickly.  
  
Naomi blushed slightly and looked away.  
  
"We don't love eachother, we're just really good friends!" Naomi denied.  
  
"Oooh....... I never knew "good friends" would kiss eachother." Leena mimicked.  
  
"W-what?! We never kissed!" Naomi protested, quite loudly.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
[AN: Leena's telling the story, or I guess you could say she's the narator.]  
  
"Moonlight casading onto your pale face, (probably making Brad think your hot... Ahh! Terrible thought for me! Back to where I was) your eyes  
looking deep into Brad's... He just said something that, hopefully, made your heart soar... He said he loved you....Awww... Then you looked deep into  
his eyes, and you bolth pulled in to share a passionate (AN:SP?) ki-"  
  
"LEENA!!"  
  
Leena snapped out of her flashback mode to see and very red Noami glaring slightly at her. (AN: Flashback ends basically...)  
  
"W-what?" Leena stammered.  
  
"How did you know about that!" Noami hissed.  
  
"Oh, Bit an' me were spying on you."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Leena fell over in her chair because of Noami's loud yell.  
  
"But anyways, know that you know that I know that you love Brad, (AN: @-@ Eeaah...) answer my question! How did you know when you loved Brad?  
Or maybe "liked" or, well, felt something, uhh, 'click'." Leena blurted out quickly again.  
  
Naomi suddenly smirked and laughed slightly.  
  
"And you want to know because?" She asked slyly.  
  
Leena blushed a few shades of red and glared at Noami.  
  
"I-I just want to know, when I, uh, meet that "special someone" when I'll know it's them..." She half lied, have told the truth. "And I need an excuse to  
tell Harry that he doesn't feel that way around me..." She added quietly.  
  
Noami eyed her suspiciously and shrugged.  
  
"Can't really explain the feeling, but, ok... Ever had that feeling, when everything is suddenly perfect, and you could, uuh, jump?" Naomi answered, in  
a some-what form of a question.  
  
"Uh, any other explanation?" Leena asked, not quite getting what Noami meant.  
  
Naomi sighed and said, "It's like, when he smiles at you, or metions your name, you want to melt..."  
  
Leena stared at her with a blank face and Naomi sighed again.  
  
"It's when you feel like you wanna kiss him!" She shouted.  
  
Leena smiled an awed... (AN: sp? it's supposed to mena like, awwwwwww..)   
  
"I see... OK, that's Naomi!" She yelled, running off, unknown to Naomi.  
  
"H-hey! I wanna know who it is!" She yelled suddenly.  
  
Brad came up to her though, and she sighed and began to dance with him again.  
  
***  
  
Bit was walking around, still looking for Leena, when he spotted Jamie by the punch table. He walked over to him quickly and pulled him over to the   
side of the room.  
  
"B-Bit, what are you doing?!" Jamie yelled in confusion.  
  
"Jamie, I know you like Peirce-" Bit started, but stopped to laugh a little when he saw Jamie's face turn a bright red, then he continued. "So tell me,   
how did you tell her you like her? It's obvious you two told eachother, same with Brad and Naomi and-"  
  
"W-wait just a second! I never told her I liked her!" Jamie said, then he quickly covered his mouth.  
  
"You didn't, aye?" Bit said, spotting Peirce sitting by-LEENA?!!  
  
"There Leena is!" Bit said, pointing to where Peirce was.  
  
"Bit, that's Peirce..." Jamie said quietly, eyeing him oddly.  
  
"No! Not Peirce, the girl next to Peirce." Bit said, slightly sweatdropping. (AN: Do they sweatdrop in Zoids? Oh well)  
  
Jamie looked at the people around Peirce but didn't see Leena.  
  
"Bit, Leena's not next to Peirce, there is a red-head, but, wait a second..." Jamie said, eyeing the red-head. "WOAH! THAT'S LEENA!" He yelled,  
pointing to the red-head.  
  
"Yeah, she looks differen't doesn't she? Beautiful too..." He murmered.  
  
Jamie nudged him in the ribs and smirked.  
  
"Bit and Leena, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love-"  
  
Bit quickly covered his hand over Jamie's mouth.  
  
"Don't be a child Jamie..." He muttered.  
  
"Yeah, sorry, couldn't help myself." Jamie said, smiling slightly.  
  
"Yeah, although, I'm immature so I can do it. Jamie and Peirce, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marrage, then comes Baby  
BIT in a baby carage! You ARE going to name your child after me, aren't you?" Bit asked.  
  
Jamie glared at Bit and stuck out his tongue.  
  
"No-way!" He teased, quickly running off.  
  
"JAMIE!" Bit yelled, grabbing him by the collar.  
  
"I'm sorry Bit! I really am!" Jamie yelled.  
  
Bit dragged him over to where Peirce was and smiled.  
  
"Uh, nice to see you again Peirce, Jamie's got something to tell you." Bit said while pushing a blushingJamie towards Peirce.   
  
Leena got up and glared at Bit.  
  
"Where'd you go?" She asked harshly.  
  
Bit laughed oddly and put a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Quiet for a second." He muttered.  
  
Leena glared at him and bit his finger, causing him to glare back at her.  
  
"What's up Jamie?" Peirce asked.  
  
Jamie blushed even more and glared at Bit.  
  
"I don't know, ask Bit." He muttered, glaring even more at Bit.  
  
Peirce looked at Bit, and slightly glared.  
  
"Too many glares! Whad' I do?!" Bit yelled, walking off quickly.   
  
"BIT!" Leena yelled, stomping after him.   
  
Bit quickly came back to Peirce and Jamie, and said, "Jamie likes yah', that's what he was supposed to say."   
  
He then ran off, leaving a deep shade of red Jamie, and a slightly blushing Peirce.  
  
"Sit down, we'll talk." Peirce said gently, placing her hand on the seat next to her.  
  
Jamie nodded and sat down next to her.  
  
"Was what he said true?" Peirce asked, pointing to Bit, who was being followed closely by Leena.  
  
Jamie nodded slowly and blushed more. Peirce kissed him on the cheek, causing Jamie to practically faint, and she smiled.  
  
"I like you too Jamie." She whispered into his ear, this time actually making Jamie faint.  
  
***  
  
"BIT CLOUD!" Leena yelled, stomping after him.  
  
Bit turned around and smiled at Leena.  
  
"Yeah?" He said.  
  
'Damn smile, makes him look so cute.' She thought to herself.  
  
"We have a score to settle!" She yelled. "You ran away frome me, again! And I want to know what you "like" besides PIE!"   
  
Bit searched his mind on something the remembered the flower. He grabbed it out of his pocket (AN: It's still clean... Don't worry) and held it up to  
Leena's face. She blinked a few times, blushed, then grabbed it slowly.  
  
"Uh-thanks, but this doesn't settle the score..." She stumbled the words out, trying to sound feirce, (AN: Rhymes with Peirce.. Ha ha!) but it didn't   
work.  
  
"That's where I went, to get something for you to say I was sorry for running away from you. Happy now?" He asked, slightly blushing also.  
  
Leena smiled and nodded.  
  
"Y-y-yeah, sorry." She whispered.  
  
"Hey, no problem."   
  
Leena looked down at her feet and Bit was rocking back and fourth on his heels.  
  
"Sooo..." Bit murmered.  
  
Leena nodded then looked up.  
  
'It's when you feel like you wanna kiss him!'   
  
Naomi's words went through Leena's mind, and she realized she actually wanted to kiss him.   
  
'And according to Naomi, that's when you love someone, so... That means...' Leena thought to herself. 'Oh man, I love Bit!'  
  
'Tell her Bit!' Jamie's voice fultured through Bit's mind.  
  
Bit nodded to himself and took in a deep breath.  
  
"Leena-"  
  
"Bit-"  
  
(AN: They bolth said it at the same time, just wanted to make that clear)  
  
"You go first." Bit said, trying to avoid what he had to say.  
  
"Uh, OK, um, I just wanted to say, well, that I kinda, well..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MUH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I love being evil..... Wow, for writers block that was probably my longest chapter so far... Eheh.. Got a little  
carried away.... Eheh... Anyways... I wanna say thanks to all my reviews, like:  
  
attitudetwinz  
Jax  
melodymoon  
LigerZero  
Blue Dude   
Kitai Matsuru  
SakuraStar1  
Trunkz   
ice-cold  
BitLover4Life  
Seer (Thanks for the advice)  
SakuraBubbles the Muffin Child  
Cheng Gwia  
The B.A.T (Thanks for the advice, and look, I added more Peirce and Jamie!)  
Moonlit Espeon  
Perfect Soldier  
Arigato22  
  
Thanks again! I love reviews! Tee hee! *Smiles* Hope you continue to read this story!   
  
Prego rivedere ed avere un inverno meraviglioso! (In other words, Please review and have a wonderful winter!")  
^ thas' in Italian... Heh heh.... I don't know Italian, I just asked SmarterChild on AOL instant messenger.. Heh heh...  
  
JA NE Minna-san!!! (Bye Everyone!!!) 


	6. Chapter 6: The first battle has begun! A...

~Unknown Date~  
Chapter Six  
  
Author Note: I had to change it to Action/Adventure also, if you get what that means. *Winks* Oh yeah, you might kill me, because of two reasons.  
  
1.) Right after you read the first couple sentences...  
2.) It might end with a cliffhanger... Again...  
  
OK, that's all. Sorry it takes me awhile to write, got to get over this writers block. And just to warn you, I've never written a battle story, so I might  
suck at it, OK? Good? And I heard the Japanese beginning of Zoids, it's sooooooooo good! Oh yes, I finally saw Vega too! He's such a cutey-wooty  
little bopper! *holds up Vega doll and hugs him* I just love him to peices! He's so cute! (Little Boy Cute) OK, enough blabbering, oh wait, one note,  
to Dreama the Leena Fan... Was that a flame? Just wondering, and also to Scott, if you have ever seen CardCaptor Sakura, Eriol is what, 12, and  
Kaho *Shivers because she is an ExT fan* is like, 22, and they get... married.. (AHHH!) and Jamie is 16 I believe, and Peirce is 20 or so, so she isn't  
that much older than him *Smiles*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Uh, OK, um, I just wanted to say, well, that I kinda, well..." Leena started,  
  
"It's the time you all have been waiting for! The battle's are going to begin! Our first battle will be Bit Cloud and Leena Tauros, against  
Naomi Flugel and Brad Hunter. Once again, that is Bit and Leena, Naomi and Brad. Please come to the battle field! Your Zoids are stationed there!"  
  
Leena bit her lip and looked down.  
  
'Damn, I was just about to tell him too! Why do we have to battle now! Oh well, might as well go, prize money is good apparently.' Leena thought to  
herself.  
  
"Let's go." She muttered, beginning to walk off.  
  
Bit took a few longs strides and caught up to her.  
  
"What were you going to say?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing important, what about you?"   
  
"Same."  
  
"O-Ok." Leena began to walk faster, but suddenly turned.   
  
Bit followed her but stopped suddenly.  
  
"I have to change, you don't expect me to wear this in battle?" Leena mused, looking at the bathroom door, and raising one eyebrow at Bit.  
  
"R-right, get out there as quick as you can." He muttered, walking off.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." She muttered.  
  
Leena quickly changed from her dress, to her battle outfit, and walked out. She saw Naomi walking in her normal outfit, and she ran up to her.  
  
"Naomi," She started.  
  
"So, have you felt it yet?"  
  
Leena turned towards Naomi and blinked a few times.   
  
"Felt what?" She questioned.  
  
Naomi rolled her eyes and smirked.  
  
"Like you're going to kiss him!" She shouted slightly.  
  
"Kiss who?"  
  
Leena and Naomi flew back a few feet, as Bit stuck his head inbetween the space where they were walking. His face looked slightly angered, perhaps,  
jelousy?  
  
"N-n-no one. Naomi was teasing me." Leena lied quickly.  
  
"Right." Bit muttered, slightly sounding happy.  
  
Naomi snickered quietly and began to walk a little faster.  
  
"I have to go, I need to set up my GunSniper." Said Naomi.  
  
"It's already set up!" Leena objected.  
  
Naomi turned toward Leena and rolled her eyes, then winked.  
  
"I know that, I just have to make-sure-of things. Plus, shouldn't you and Bit talk?" She mused, running off, leaving Leena to be blushing slightly, and  
Bit confused.  
  
"Talk about what? Stratagy? We know what will happen." He muttered.  
  
"What?" Leena questioned.  
  
"You'll fire all your ammo, and then I'll do the rest." He said grinning.  
  
Leena smacked him in the shoulder and glared.  
  
"Take that back!" She yelled.  
  
"I can't, because it's true." Bit laughed slightly inbetween his words, showing he was lying.  
  
"B-it!" Leena wined, giggling slightly.   
  
"How can you be mad at me?" He question, smiling at her.  
  
Leena blushed slightly and was looking down at her feet. His were next to her and she suddenly smirked. Walking in the same steps as him, she   
laughed evily.  
  
"You're just too 'Handsome' to be mad at," She started, smiling innocently.  
  
Bit smirked and nodded.  
  
"B-ut..."  
  
Bit turned toward a smirking Leena. She quickly put her leg inbetween his and pulled her leg out, causing him to fall down. He moaned slightly, and   
Leena stood above him smirking.  
  
"You're too full of it." She finished, walking off in truimph.  
  
Bit smiled and shook his head, then quickly got up and began to walk off with her again. Meanwhile, a man was watching them, a smile played on his  
lips.  
  
***  
  
"Gunsniper, ready for battle." Leena murmered, pushing a few buttons and sliding her member profile into the compartment.   
  
Meanwhile Bit was getting ready himself. Slightly irritated he wouldn't be able to yell "Go Liger!" and that he couldn't use any armor, except the   
normal Liger 0 armor. (AN: The white one... Sorry, I'm bad with explanations..)  
  
"This sucks." He muttered.  
  
Leena's face appeared on the screen and she was smirking slightly.  
  
"Ready?"   
  
Bit nodded, then slipping his member profile in also.   
  
"OK..." Bit murmered.  
  
Leena laughed slightly.  
  
"Just say it!"  
  
"I can't, I have to launch out!" Bit protested.  
  
"I'll say it with you." Leena mused.  
  
Bit raised one eyebrow.  
  
"How does that sweeten the deal?" He asked.  
  
"BIT!" Leena raged, pressing a few buttons so that the missles on her Gunsniper.  
  
"I'm just kidding!" Bit yelled.  
  
"Hum, whatever." Leena muttered, pulling her guns back into the Gunsniper.  
  
Soon the judge appeared and started with his regular speech. Bit looked around for Naomi, knowing she was probably somewhere high. He spotted a   
flash of red and smirked.  
  
"Leena, Naomi's up on the cliff next to that large weeping willow. You go after Brad, he shouldn't be that hard. He's hiding somewhere, but you know   
him. OK?"   
  
Leena nodded and said, "Yeah. Good luck."  
  
"T-thanks... Yo-ou too." Came the stuttering voice of Bit.  
  
Leena blushed slightly and smiled.  
  
'Damn hormones.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Ready-set-fight!" The judge bellowed.  
  
Bit set out on his Liger 0, moving quickly to where Naomi was sationed. Meanwhile, Leena set off to find Brad. It wasn't too hard to find Brad, but it  
was hard once she did.  
  
"Never fought you before Leena, hope you're a challenge." Brad's voice echoed throughout the Gunsniper.  
  
Leena held her fist tightly and held back from shooting all of her ammo.   
  
"Oh I'm good." She murmered, making her GS (AN: I'm shortening it.... L0 will be Liger 0, ok?) run of into a batch of trees.  
  
Brad soon followed with his Shawdow Fox, close behind the GS. Leena quickly turned around and pushed a few buttons.  
  
"Wild weasle-ASSAULT!" She yelled.  
  
The GS fired it's missles at the Shadow Fox. Brad quickly jumped out of the way, but a few missles hit him. Staggering up, the Shawdow Fox got up  
and started charging towards Leena.  
  
"Oh no you don't." She muttered.  
  
She quickly jumped out of the way and ran back out into the clearing. She heard Brad snicker quietly, and mentally hit herself.  
  
'Crap! He's going to use his smoke screen. What am I going to do? I won't have enough time to run out!' She thought...  
  
***  
  
The L0 was charging along the dirt path. Picking up speed, he ran up to the enterance of the cliff. He smirked and started to head up there.  
  
"No you don't Bit." Naomi's voice mused.  
  
A few shot's came out of-nowhere-it seemed and hit the Liger 0's legs. It stumbled and slid down the cliff.   
  
"Come on Liger!" Bit yelled, trying to get the Liger to move again.  
  
It got up suddenly and roared. Bit smirked and patted the side of the liger.  
  
"That-a-boy." He murmered.  
  
The liger started charging up the hill, this time much faster then before. Naomi suddenly started to back away, knowing he was coming.  
  
"Watch out."  
  
Naomi's eyes widened and the Liger flew out of the darkness and started to charge toward Naomi's gunsniper.  
  
"Strike Lazer Claw!" Bit yelled.  
  
***  
  
Leena saw the shawdow fox approaching quickly. Taking a slight chance, she sprinted off to the woods again.  
  
"I know what you're doing Leena."  
  
'Dammit!' Leena cursed in her mind.  
  
"OK Brad, then I'm just going to have to take a chance, won't I?" She yelled.  
  
Turning back towards Brad, she started to charge towards him. He took her on and started charging also.   
  
"STRIKE LASER CLAW!" Brad yelled, beginning his attack.  
  
The Shawdow Fox pouned high in the air right above Leena's GS. Taking a chance, Leena put her missles up, and pointed them towards the Shawdow   
Fox.  
  
"WILD WEASLE ASSAULT!" She yelled.  
  
***  
  
The L0 pounced on Naomi's Gunsniper and slashed her gun off. Falling to the ground, the gun was totaled.   
  
'Damn.' Naomi muttered.  
  
She slowly began to back off, trying to avoid Bit and the L0.  
  
"No you don't Naomi." Bit mused.  
  
"Oh shit." Naomi muttered.  
  
Bit began to run towards Naomi again, and jumped high in the air.  
  
"STRIKE LASER CLAW!" He yelled.  
  
***  
  
The missles flew into Brad's Zoid, and he fell back a few feet. Leena slowly opened her eyes, and smiled once she saw his Zoid on the ground.  
  
"All right! Take that Brad!" She yelled.  
  
The Shadow Fox got slowly, and suddenly triggered it's smoke screen. Leena blinked a few times, slightly (Which was an understatement) confused.  
  
"Hey Bit..." She started. "Can you help me with something?"  
  
***  
  
The L0 had just finished it's attack, and Naomi's zoid fell onto the ground, totally beaten up. Bit smirked and laughed slightly.  
  
"Nope, that couldn't have been a fluke." He muttered to himself, acting, as Leena would put, like his usual self. His thoughts of victory were   
innterupted when a voice, one that made his skin chill and make his voice stuttered, called out to him, with a pleeding voice.  
  
"Hey Bit..." It started. "Can you help me with something?"  
  
"You want me to finish Brad off for you Leena?" Bit said back to her.  
  
"Ooooh, Bit Cloud!"  
  
"Just kidding!" Bit protested, trying to save his skin. "Now tell me what it is."  
  
"Oooh, ok... Well, Brad fired his smoke screen, and we are in the forest. How am I going to get out of his way? I hurt the Shadow Fox pretty good with  
one of my attacks, but it didn't fully do the trick. Hurry and give me an answer, he is probably sneaking around me right now." Leena asked, slightly  
rushing.  
  
"Get out of the smoke screen, and uh, come out into the opening, I'll be there in a second." He said, already taking off.  
  
"Ok..." Her voice said, sounding unsure.  
  
Making the L0 run as fast as it could.  
  
***  
  
Leena quickly ran, as best as she could, out of the forest. Obviously knocking over some trees, she still ran (AN: The GS actually ran) otu of the   
forest as quick as she could. When she was able to see clearly again, she ran as fast as she could into the opening. The Shawdow Fox appeared out of,  
what appeared to be, nowhere. It pounced quickly on Leena, pushing her down.  
  
"I'm not beaten that easily."  
  
Leena pulled her GS up and it wobbled back and fourth.  
  
"Neither-am-I." She stuttered.  
  
Brad smirked and started charging towards Leena again. The GS moved out of the way, barely missing being hit.  
  
"BIT-WOULD-YOU-GET-OUT-HERE-RIGHT-NOW!" Leena hollared.  
  
"I already am."  
  
The L0 pounced onto the Shadow Fox, and out of complete shock to Leena, took about a minute to fall. The judge sounding.  
  
"The battle is over, the battle is over. And the winner is, Bit and Leena Cloud!"  
  
Bit blinked a few times, along with Leena, slightly confused.  
  
(An: If you don't know why they are confused, read what the judge says, or just continue on reading.)  
  
***  
  
Leena and Bit were walking out, back into the dancing room, where several people clapped for them. They bolth nodded, and then saw the rest of the  
Blitz team.  
  
"Nice job you two! I was hopeing you wouldn't be teamed up against Brad and Naomi this soon. If you two pairs made it to the finals, we would have   
had two chances to win money." Steve congradulated, the became sad.  
  
Leena and Bit bolth sighed, and bolth took a few steps back.  
  
"Nice job Bit. I didn't really see you Leena, we should have paired up with eachother. Maybe Bit knew you would loose."  
  
Leena whirled around, fuming, to a smirking Naomi.  
  
"Quiet Naomi, you're ruining the moment that we, Bit and MYSELF, beat you and Brad." Leena yelled, then stomping off.  
  
Naomi shook her head and sighed.  
  
"Poor girl, can't take a joke." She muttered, beginning to walk away.  
  
Brad followed her, and Bit turned around and started to run after Leena.  
  
***  
  
"Leena, wait up!"  
  
Leena turned around and saw Bit run up to her and stop once he got there.  
  
"Yeah?" Leena answered.  
  
"Hey, did you notice anything-unusual-about what the judge said?" Bit asked.  
  
Leena looked down to the side.  
  
"Yeah..." She whispered, slightly blushing.  
  
Bit blushed slightly also, and he spoke up once again.  
  
"W-what was it?" He stuttered out.  
  
"W-well, the judge said we were Bit and Leena-Cloud..." She whispered, once again.  
  
Bolth blushed a little bit of a deeper shade.  
  
"Meaning-" Leena started again.  
  
"That-we-were-married." Bit spit out, blushing harder.  
  
Leena nodded slowly, also blushing harder.  
  
"Um, about that-" Leena started.  
  
"Yeah, you know, I, uhh," Bit also started. 'Come on, this would be a perfect chance to say something like, "I hope that day will come with us," or  
something like that!' Bit thought to himself.  
  
"Uh, I kind-of, just, wouldn't mind, I mean," He started, but was innterupted by...  
  
"Attention! Attention! Prepare your Zoids, because the next battle is going to begin! The competitors are-Leena and Bit, and-"  
***  
  
HEY! I DIDN'T LEAVE YOU ON A ROMANTIC CLIFFHANGER! WOOOOOOOOOHOOOO! *Smiles* Anyways, I'll continue with regulare notes.  
Sorry if it wasn't too "action-ey" (is that a word) for you, because this was my first Zoids fic where they fight. (Weiiiiiird, ne?) So, it probably sucks,  
and I will try to write the next chapter soon. Oh, also, does anyone know if they actually started showing new episodes yesterday (17th of February)  
of season 2 of Zoids? Hummmmm, I wonder..... Oh well, please review! 


	7. Author Note

Unknown Date  
Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: Oh you know what it is, I do not own Zoids, yatta, yatta. I prefer not to type that...... *Chokes up in tears*   
  
Notes: I know, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO bad at updating. Most of you have probably forgotten about this story... ^^;;..... Gomin-ne, my  
fault. I have volleyball and it takes up soooooooo much time! Plus we got rid of dsl............ o 


	8. Chapter 7: I hate you because I love you...

Unknown Date Chapter 7 

Disclaimer: Oh you know what it is, I do not own Zoids, yatta, yatta. I prefer not to type that...... *Chokes up in tears* 

Notes: I know, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO bad at updating. Most of you have probably forgotten about this story... ^^;;..... Gomin-ne, my fault. I have volleyball and it takes up soooooooo much time! Plus we got rid of dsl............ o....... NOOOOOO! Anyways, lets ignore my whining and get on with the story, ne? 

Oh yes, I am HOPING this chapter get's posted, because I have tried millions of times to get it to work, and it HASN'T YET! GRRRR, but, we just got a new computer (THANK YOU to Novawings [I hope that is what you want to be called, gomin-ne if it isn't] because Novawings sent me the copy of this so I could save it onto this computer.) ONTO THE STORY NOW!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Attention! Attention! Prepare your Zoids, because the next battle is going to begin! The competitors are-Leena and Bit, and-" Bit and Leena took a quick glance at each other, wondering who the next battle would be with. "Harry Champ, and, uh, Leena? Wait a second, Leena's already with someone!" The announcer said, confused. 

Both Leena and Bit sweat dropped and Leena tapped her foot impatiently. 

"Oh, we have a change in plans, it will be Leena and Bit, against Harry and Sebastian!" Bit and Leena both held back trying to laugh. 

This would be one easy fight... 

*** 

"So, how should we do this, blow Harry up, or crush Harry. There is also a good possibility of just breaking off one of his Zoid's leg," Leena commented, her face coming onto Bit's screen. 

Bit nodded in agreement and decided, "Blow up." 

"Good choice," Leena replied, also nodding. 

The battle had started a couple minutes ago, but the duo hadn't decided how to beat Harry. While they were deciding, Harry was making his own plans. 

"I know, Sebastian, you will put Leena in danger, and I will save her. She will instantly fall in love with me, not that she isn't already crazy for me," Sebastian thought differently, but decided not to say anything. "and we will get married, and she will become my queen. For I am Harry Champ, a man destined to be king!" 

"Ok Harry," Sebastian sighed, knowing that his plan would never work... 

Harry had heard him sigh, and decided to ask why he didn't believe his "wonderful" plan wouldn't work to steal the love that Leena had for-Bit-and use it on himself. After he did, Sebastian simply put, "Your plan never worked before, but I guess it might work now..." 

*** 

"Oooooh Leena, my darling, sweet, wonderful woman who is going to become my queen!" 

Leena sighed and looked at Bit's face on her screen. 

"Can I please blow him up right now, oh please, please, please!" She whined, giving Bit a puppy-dog face. 

'Oh, it's "The Face." Not, the face, I can't say "no" to the face!' Bit thought to himself, already feeling his face getting hotter, obviously from his blushing. 'Act calm Bit, she can't control you, it wouldn't be right! Just say "yes" calmly, she is already onto you, you can't spoil telling her during a battle!' 

"Bit? Bit? BIT! Can I blow him up, he's coming closer and if you don't say yes right now, I'll just do it!" 

Bit snapped out of his "happy thoughts" and nodded his head. The picture of Leena on the screen smirked, and she laughed evilly. 

'I'll teach him, I'm never going to be with that "So-called King!" I'll be with my Bit, forever and ever, if I can tell him how I feel, and recently, that hasn't been easy!' Leena thought to herself, grinning at the thought of Harry crying over her when she kissed Bit. 'OK, now I'm having strange thoughts, oh dear God, I'm losing it.' 

Her finger pushed a few buttons and missiles shot out of her gun sniper, and knocked Harry's Zoid, which happened to be a Gun Sniper also, to the ground. Sebastian saw it and walked up to Bit. Standing a few feet next to him, the Liger 0 gently tapped Sebastian's Gun Sniper. It fell to the ground, and the familiar battle voice came on. 

"The battle is over, the battle is over, and the winner is, Bit and Leena Cloud!" 

Of course, the judge hadn't been "fixed" yet, causing both Bit and Leena to blush extremely red, and fall out of their seats.

"Not again!" Bit muttered angrily. 

"Oh great, I think I might die from all this damn blushing!" Leena yelled, kicking her legs back and forth. 

*** 

"Hey Leena, did you plan that judge thing or something?" Leena turned around to see Naomi smiling at her. 

"Oh shut up," Leena muttered, turning back to, well, trying to get rid of her blush, that still covered her face. 

"Leena, you know, you could get the judge to say that you love Bit, it might work," Naomi suggested. 

Leena blinked a few times and looked at Naomi. 

"How could I do that?" She asked. 

"Well, since it is a dance tonight, they take special "love callings" for to-be-couples," Naomi started, then laughed quietly to herself, "Brad and I saw Jamie talking to the man who controls that earlier, you might want to do that before you are the only one who hasn't told their feelings!" Naomi warned. 

"What do you mean? You told Brad?" Leena asked. 

"Yeah, a long time ago, didn't you notice?" She asked suddenly, raising one eyebrow. 

"I guess not..." Leena murmured. 

Naomi shook her head slowly and laughed. 

"Too caught up with Bit to notice, you really like him, you should hurry!" Leena rolled her eyes at Naomi and got up. 

"You're right, I'll go do that now!" She told Naomi, then began to walk off. 

Naomi quickly tapped her foot and turned around. 

"Better find Brad, have to tell him before Leena talks to him!" She said to herself, quite loudly. 

"I heard that, you liar!" Leena yelled, causing Naomi to sweat drop. 

*** 

"Yeah, you just go pay that man, and he'll make the judge say it, it's easy! I'm thinking of doing it for Naomi," Brad explained to Bit. 

"Hum, yeah, I could do that, in fact, I will, right now," Bit said, walking off to find the man who does this. 

When he got there, the man told him to fill out a piece of paper with what he wanted to say. 

'How about this... "I love you Leena." Not exactly touching, but it could work...' He thought to himself... 

Meanwhile, Leena had already filled out her paper when she saw Bit filling one out at the counter. A slight ping of jealousy flung over her body, and she decided to be daring. She walked up to him and snatched the paper out of his hands. 

"Who is this too?" She asked, trying to read it, but it was hard when Bit was trying to get it back. 

"Give it back Leena!" Bit warned. 

"But I want to see who it's for!" She yelled, running off into the nearest woman bathroom. 

Bit stood outside the door and debated for a second. 

'She would find out, but you'd have to go into their bathroom! It would be easier than paying the man... Wait, I already PAID the man! I'll have to ask for my money back!' He thought to himself. 

He opened the door to see Leena sitting on a couch, staring at him, looking stunned. 

"B-Bit," She started, stuttering lightly. 

"Y-yeah?" He said swallowing. 

She walked up to him slowly, and bit her lip. 

"Bit Cloud, I, I, I," She started. 

"Yeah?" Bit responded.

"I-I-I HATE YOU!" She shouted, storming out of the room, leaving Bit staring behind. 

"What the?" He said to himself, then ran out of the room. "Leena, why do you hate me!" Bit yelled, trying to run up to her, but the crowd of people slowed him down. 

Leena turned around and waited until he caught up to her. 

"I hate you because I love you too!" She shouted. 

"Wait, what?" Bit asked confused. 

"That's just the way it is!" Leena yelled, storming off. Bit blinked a few times then scratched his head. 

"Well that was a little different than I had hoped it would be," He said to himself... 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes: Bahhhhhh, only 1 chapter left! Gomin, it's reallllllly weird probably, but it will make since in the next chapter, which will be the LAST CHAPTER! YES, it's REALLY hard to update right now, so I am shortening it to 8 chapters...... Ahhhhhh, too much work for more than 10... OK, hope it was a good read! Please review, flames excepted, just not happily... But I won't say anything mean. 


	9. Chapter 8: Let's go back to when we were...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Zoids, and guess what, I NEVER WILL!!!!! BWAHHAHA... Nor do I own "Bring on the Rain"

Author Notes: WOW! Thanks for all the reviews! *smiles happily* I'm soooooooooooooooo happy, I got so many, almost ONE HUNDRED reviews! That's a lot for me! I can't believe you all love my story so much! 

Sorry about not updating, I am SUCH a ditz, call me that, go... KAIKANOZOMI! YOU ARE SUCH A DITZ FOR NOT UPDATED THIS STORY! Okay? Make me feel better! there was also that little thing with FF.NET not working, it surprised me when it finally did...

Anyways... I am PLANNING on this being the finale of this fic, BUT I am NOT SURE! Depends on how many reviews I get... *eyes twinkle* If I get at LEAST 120 reviews, I WILL continue, so that means, 25 people have to READ and REVIEW for me to continue... Or at least... A couple dedicated people who want to review again, and again, ahahahah, anyways,...

Now, since this is the end of this supposive story, maybe, it's a song fic. I just love this song, and I thought it fit. The lyrics are in ... these things, and are also **bold**, but just in case the boldness doesn't show up, I'll just do this.

OH YEAH! I am cutting the song short, because I don't need all of it, cept' for the beginning. So, I had to change the end of the song a little bit, but it DOES have more... k?

NOW, onto the story, ne?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Unknown Date, Chapter 8

LET'S GO BACK TO WHEN WE WERE FRIENDS 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I-I-I HATE YOU!" She shouted, storming out of the room, leaving Bit staring behind. 

"What the?" He said to himself, then ran out of the room. "Leena, why do you hate me!" 

Bit yelled, trying to run up to her, but the crowd of people slowed him down. 

Leena turned around and waited until he caught up to her. 

"I hate you because I love you too!" She shouted. 

"Wait, what?" Bit asked confused. 

"That's just the way it is!" Leena yelled, storming off. Bit blinked a few times then 

scratched his head. 

"Well that was a little different than I had hoped it would be," He said to himself... 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Another day has almost come and gone,

Can't imagine what else could go wrong

Bit was _very_ confused right now. Obviously, Leena had figured out that he had loved her, but, why the hell did she say she hated him, but also loved him? This just made no since to him, and he had no desire to find out what that meant.

****

Sometimes I'd like to hide away,

Somewhere and lock the door.

Leena walked back and forth, wondering about what she had just done. The words blurted out of her mouth, but what did they really mean? Of course she didn't _hate_ Bit, she really had no reason to... (Except for those times when he made fun of her, stole he food, bath time, but that was not the point.) He had said he loved her, HE LOVED HER, what were the chances of that? 1 in a billion, well, apparently not, considoring he DID love her, so now it was 100/100... (If that was possible)

Leena stood up and nodded to herself.

'I should walk up to him and tell him I'm sorry for blowing up in his face, I was just confused, that was all, right, I'll go do that...' She thought, positively. 

But when the time came, Leena couldn't do it. She'd see his face, and get that funny feeling, you know, the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. 

'Maybe I can just throw him a paper note, with a message on it! Yeah, wait, no, that wouldn't work, for one, that's acting like a child, and two, well, that would just make him want to see me, and I just can't-do-it!' She thought to herself, thinking of different ways to get the courage to talk to him.

'He already told me he loved me, so it's easy, I just have to go tell him I love him back. I know he's too stupid to figure out my comment,' She added in thought.

****

A single battle lost,

But not the war...

*Flashback*

"I hate you because I love you!"

*Flashback ends* 

Leena nibble on her fingers nervously. What if he was stupid enough to guess what that meant, and he guessed wrong? Would he hate her now?

Leena stuck her head out from around the bush a little to get a closer look. Bit was leaning against the wall, looking like he was in deep thought...

'Is he thinking of me?'

Leena blushed at the thought, even though he probably _was_ thinking about what she had said. Or at least, she would _hope_ he wasn't that stupid.

Her thoughts were interrupted by...

"LEENA! I've been looking for you!"

****

Cause' tomorrows another day,

And I'm thirsty anyway,

'Should I get a coke, or a pepsi...' Bit thought to himself, looking at the two pops in front of him. 'I'll just get both.'

Bit grabbed the two pops and started to gently shake it back and forth, not really realizing what he was doing. He was too busy thinking about Leena...

Had she loved him? She knew he loved her, but still... Why was this so confusing? Was love supposed to be like this? It didn't really make him feel that, well, happy.

'If I only knew where you were...' He thought to himself, looking around but seeing to Leena.

"LEENA! I've been looking for you!"

Bit turned his head over to where he heard some one calling Leena's name, of course, automatically seeing Harry, his outfit standing out from the crowd. Of course, he was talking to Leena, who was obviously hiding from Bit.

"Harry, shut-up!" Leena hissed.

Bit walked up to them slowly and pushed Harry away with one hand, not even bothering, then turned to Leena.

****

So bring on the rain... 

"Er, guess we should talk about something..." He murmured, grabbing her hand and pulling her off. "Come on."

Leena was blushing hard, and she laughed nervously.

"Eh heh, what is there to talk about?" She asked him.

"Things."

"What things?"  


"Love things."

"LOVE THINGS?" Leena yelped, her face turning a beat red.

"Not like that," Bit snapped back quickly, also blushing. "And I know that you know what I mean."

"Er, okay, fine, I do, but I don't wanna' talk about it," She whispered.

"Too bad," He snapped back.

****

It's almost like the hard times circle round

He brought her outside to a bench and gently pushed her onto the bench, then sat down next to her.

Leena began to swing her legs back and forth, every once in awhile taking a quick peak at Bit, who was also looking troubled.

"S-s-so, are we going to talk?" Leena spoke up softly.

"Yeah," He murmured, but then he suddenly laughed, "This is kind-of funny though, if you think about it. I mean, I never myself to love someone like you."

"AND WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Leena asked, fire burning around her body.

Bit's eyes widened, and Leena grabbed him tightly around the stomach, trying to crush his ribs tightly. 

"L-e-e-n-a, c-a-n-t, b-r-e-a-t-h!" He shouted.

Leena suddenly loosened her grasp and just stood there, hugging him, her face resting gently onto his chest.

Bit stared at her for a second, blush laying gently on his cheeks, then lightly placed his arms around her.

"I-" Leena started, whispering it quietly, "I kinda' like it like this."

Bit stared down onto the ground, not saying anything, thinking about something hard, you could tell by the expression on his face.

After a few moments, he dared to speak what was on his mind.

"Leena," He whispered.

"Hmm?" She murmured back, very tiredly. 

"Don't you think this was easier when we were just friends?"

Leena snapped her head up and stared at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, when we were friends, life was much easier, I could actually look at you without running away," He murmured, looking away from her.

Leena stared at him, tears coming to her eyes slowly.

"I love you too, does it matter? I want to be able to be with you, not just being friends!" She shouted.

"I do too, it's just," He sighed, "It was always so much easier..."

****

A couple drops,

And they all start coming down.

Leena stared at him, tears now freely falling off of her face.

"No, I don't want to be friends!" She shouted, stepping back from him. "I want to be with you, I want to be with you!" 

Bit looked to the ground, trying to avoid her gaze.

"Leena, what would happen if we had a fight, could we stay on the same team? I like where I am, and I don't want to leave, and, you wouldn't want to leave, it's your family."

"We wouldn't get it a fight!" Leena protested.

Bit rolled his eyes and laughed quietly.

"Leena, when _don't_ we fight?" He repeated.

****

Yeah I might feel defeated,

And I might hang my head

Leena swallowed and whiped her eyes.

"But Bit," She started, but Bit shook his head slowly.

"Love isn't supposed to feel like this, is it? I mean, I don't like this feeling, I _want_ to be able to look at you without running away," He mumbled, staring at her.

Leena looked to the side, clenching her fists tightly, then nodded slowly.

"Y-you're right, it is confusing, but, does that mean, every time you become confused, you're going to quit?" She asked him, taking a step closer.

Bit shook his head and gently placed his hands on her face.

"Leena, please," He mumbled.

She closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"F-fine," She whispered, her hands relaxing from their tight grasp, "just, please, one time."

Bit stared at her for a few seconds, and she took a deep breath, then gently put her hand over his eyes, so he couldn't see.

This was it, she would never be able to do this again, and she wasn't going to let anyone stop her...

She stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips up to his gently, giving him a passionate kiss. To her surprise, he did kiss back, putting his arms on her shoulders and pressing forward. After several silent moments, she broke the kiss, her hand still over his eyes, then took her hand of, and smiled gently at him.

"Just so, you didn't know your best friend kissed you," She whispered, quickly turning around and walking off. "See you around, Cloud."

Bit nodded and turned around, gently placing his fingers on his lips, but shook his head.

'Too late.'

****

Cause' tomorrows another day,

And I'm thirsty anyway,

So bring on the rain.

****

So Bring on the Rain...

****

"Catch!"

Bit looked up to see a wrench hurdeling toward him at a great speed. Unable to notice it fast enough, it hit him on the head, leaving a red mark.

"Oops, sorry!"

Bit glared at the person who threw the wrench, Leena. You couldn't really tell it was the same Leena, for now, she looked much different. 

Maybe that was what eight years did to you.

Yes, it had been eight years since the dance incident, and Leena was now twenty four. Her hair was much longer, and some how, she got it to straighten out, how in little dread-lock cuts. Her face looked older, and her eyes were much prettier.

Bit also looked more handsome, his hair still the same, but he just looked, well, older, and more handsome then ever.

Sticking to their words, they were just friends now, really close friends. Bit had started to see other girls, and Leena had started to see other guys.

No one really applied to them, they still loved each other, very much, but it was, impossible, considering how neither would be able to stand leaving the team if they had ever become to hate each other...

It was about the time when Leena and Bit both should be married, but neither had some one they wanted to, apart from themselves. 

"So, he proposed to you?" Bit yelled to Leena.

Leena nodded and yelled, "Yup," back, but then added, "Of course, it's Harry, I should have figured he would do it one of these days."

Bit dropped what he was doing and walked up to her, leaning against her Gun Sniper and looked down at her.

"You going to accept?" Bit asked.

Leena shrugged. She had NO love for Harry in her, but he was the only man who would give her a chance. She didn't want to stay alone her whole life, but she also didn't love Harry.

"I'm not sure," She replied slowly, looking up at him, "What do you think I should do?"

"Do what you think you should do," He replied, looking at her in the eyes.

They stared into each other's eyes for a little bit, aqua blue, meeting amethyst. It must have been a minute when Leena finally looked away, forcing herself to, then got up.

"I better go change," She murmured, walking off.

Bit nodded and walked back to his Liger, then, when Leena was out of the large room, Bit through the wrench across the room, hitting hard against the wall and breaking.

'I don't care if I'd have to leave the team,' He thought. 'If I could have her, but I was an idiot, and now it's too late.'

He kicked the box of tools and leaned against the Liger, looking up to the ceiling.

"Let it be known, I am an idiot."

Leena was wearing a simple amethyst colored dress, that brought out her eyes, and the shapes of her body. She looked at herself in the mirror, then twirled around, viewing her whole body. Harry had told her to wear this dress, but, she didn't feel as if it were her.

She stared hard into the mirror, her reflection looking miserable, just how she felt. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she told herself to not cry. If she did, she wouldn't be able to stop.

Leena, often times, cried herself to sleep. She loved Bit, very much, but she knew that they couldn't be together.

"Damn these Zoid Battles," She mumbled under her breath. "I wish they would end now, then, then..."

She drifted off, thinking about what it would be like if she and Bit could be together, not worrying about anything, no Blitz team, no ultimate x, just them.

Leena would leave her family for him, but now, it was too late. She gave into his words at the dance, knowing though, he didn't like saying them.

Some one knocked on her door, and Leena slowly walked over and opened it. Her face turned to a smile when she saw Bit standing there.

"Er, Harry's waiting for you," He mumbled, looking to the side. "Er, you look nice, also, but it, nevermind."

Leena smiled and blushed a little bit, but forced herself not to.

"It's not me, I know, Harry will ask why I'm not wearing it though," She said, finishing his sentence.

"You care what Harry thinks?" Bit replied.

"No, just, I figure, well, you know," She mumbled, not really knowing herself _why_ she was giving into what Harry wanted.

"Well, good luck then," Bit told her, suddenly hugging her gently.

Leena's eyes widened, and she hugged him back. She could feel him gently kissing her forhead, but she dared not look up. He let go of her, and she stood back, smiling at him.

"Bye then," She whispered, walking off.

"Hey, Leena!" Bit shouted, causing Leena to turn around. 

"Yeah?" She yelled back.

"Don't forget, do what _you_ think is best!" 

Leena nodded and smiled, then walked off to find Harry. She knew what she was going to say to him, and she was following what she wanted, not what she thought what was best.

She saw him waiting in the room, and he ran up to her quickly, but she put her hands out in front of her slightly, causing him to stop.

"Harry... I've decided..." She murmured, smiling at him. "I've decided whether to marry you or not, and my answer is..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Final Notes: Guess what, it ENDS! That is the end, typical of me to end you in a cliff hanger, right? 

I WILL WRITE A SEQUAL IF I GET 120 REVIEWS THOUGH! So review, review, review, or well, flame, flame, flame, but PLEASE review, I don't like flames... ^^;;

Now, I would just like to say a couple ending notes, say THANKS to all, or most, of my reviewers, k? So search for your name, and read your comment, k? I'm sorry if I forget you, I didn't mean too!

****

Brukaoru: Thanks, hope you finished the story!

****

Trunkz: I believe you read this chapter continuously, no? Thank you for reading it, it makes me so happy when people like my stories!

****

Megaman: *smiles happily and nods back*

****

Sakura Scout: Aww, thanks, I'm so glad you wouldn't forget about this story! *Feels proud now* I will try, (if I write a sequal) to update sooner, I'm so terrible, aren't I?

****

Gundam Deathsythe Hell: You were my over-enthusiastic reviewer! (that's good) I remember when you started to swear at me cause' I wasn't updating, lol, that got me updating, thanks! I need boosts like that! Hope you don't kill me at reading the end.

****

Kitai Matsuru: Thanks! Hope you did enjoy the ending, but it still leaves you not knowing what happens, oops....

****

Leean Toros: Ah! Don't die! Read this chapter so you won't die!

****

HocyKid45: LOL, do you get it now? Hopefully so...

****

Noaomi Hunter: Thanks, *pats feet* My feet hurt right now too, I feel your pain.

****

Chad: *pats Jechts head* It's okay, I didn't really understand the last part myself... *BIG SWEATDROP* Thanks for reviewing! 

****

yy: Aww, thanks for not forgetting! Look, I updated, for once, lol!

****

Perfect Soldier: My fic is perfect, really?! THANK YOU!

****

Liquid Blue: I know guys that like romantic stuff, it was kind-of strange, but they watched romantic movies with me, lol.

****

Aurora: Awww, thanks, I have lots of other fics to update on, so I kind-of got side tracked on this story... *sweatdrops* I also was planning lots of new CCS stories...

****

Sombody: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy this fic. And one more thing, EVIL IS GOOD. Bwahahahah, just kidding, evil is bad, all you little kids out there, become a super HERO not villan. *grins*

****

Teefa85: Thanks, err, *thinks* the judge just made a mistake, I guess... ^^

****

Shin: Thanks, hope you like how the fic ending too!

****

JCKILLA: Look, I wrote more, are you proud of me, lol.

****

ONE OF MEGER IMPERES MENT: Look , they told eachother!

****

Aryah: They kissed! 

****

Faye Spiegel: I updated, dammit! J/K, that will be our little inside joke, if you know what I'm saying.

****

Liu Kuanrong/Bei Kuailiang: Thanks, I hope you enjoyed the ending, hope it got better, not worse, it was kind-of a hard ending to write.

****

Ryan: Thanks for the episodes, course, I think I only saw it once, I liked Zoids Shinzeki (0/New Century) better. 

****

Snakelady Frohike: Look...They...Kissed! LOL

****

Knight of Light: Oops, look like I made another cliffhanger. Review lots if you want to find out what happens.

****

Dreama the Leena Fan: LOL, it's okay, we are all weird, I'm weird, he's weird, *points to Doc who is playing with zoid modles* my brothers weird... yup, we are all weird.

****

Evil #1: Eer, hopefully you let this cliffhanger slide also!

****

Gemin 16: I know, I'm a meanie...

****

Jakey: Thanks, does that mean I'm a good motivator? 

****

Molter: Thanks, am I evil-er than you now?

****

Zfighter2020: LOL, next time I won't laugh when I'm sick. REMEMBER, if you review this chapter I might write a sequal.

****

Demoness: Thanks

****

Scott: LOL, but, only a few times? Dang... must be losing my touch! 

****

Bit Lover 4 life: Tehee, thanks, I updated again

****

Belly Button: Your welcome, and thanks!

****

Cold Fire Pheonix: Err, I guess I call that writers block... *shrugs*

****

Takatos Dreamer: OMGS, really? It's one of the best? Thank you so much!!!!!!

****

~Chibi Angel~: Thank you very much, I tried to keep the characters in line.

****

The B.A.T: LOL, I like Peirce and Jamie too, I loved you story! So cute, thanks for reviewing a lot!

****

attitudetwinz: *eyes become watery* You were my first review, thank you, thank you, thank you!

Okay, I think that's all, I might have left out a few, sorry to those if I did... Now, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW if you want a sequal. The only reason I'm ASKING for these reviews, is cause that way, I know lots of people actually DO like reading my story, and I'm not writing it for only a few people, you understand? Okie? Okay... 

JA NE! Love you all lots, look for some of my stories, k?

-KaikaNozomi, your author... (Unless my name changes, which it probably will... ^^;;)

**** ****


	10. Sequel Part 1: Beautiful Dreams, Aye?

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Zoids, I only wish I did...

Author Notes: Well, here it is, part ONE of "Beautiful Dreams, aye?" The sequel to "Unknown Date." Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed! Guess what! At the moment, I have 139 reviews, that's almost 20 more than I needed, but, what the hey, I enjoyed it anyway! Now, to my reviewers who reviewed the last chapter of "Unknown Date."

****

(Skip ahead if you want to get to the story)

Aurora: I'm so sorry, *hugs* it's okay, I know how you feel... Actually, not really, cause' I've never had a boyfriend... Anyways... Thank you very much! And after this chapter/thingy is over I'm going to add my next chapter to my CCS, I still have to finish it though... I am really bad at updating, aren't I?

Casey: Aww, thanks, I know what you mean. You'll just have to find out what she says by reading!

Cat: Here you go, a sequel, I don't usually like cliff hangers either, but it makes the story more dramatic, in a sense, you know what I mean?

AyLi: Thanks! I tried to make it realistic, it was hard, because at first I was going to put them together in the end, but then I changed it totally... Strange isn't it? B/L 4ever!

Hanamaru285: Hehehehe, too bad this MIGHT be a chaptered sequel, depending on the review-thing again.

SakuraScout: I'm sorry! Forgive me? I updated!

violettegal345: Sequel, sequel, sequel! I made one! Thanks, I never though my story would be "Wonderful." Maybe, "Eh, okay," but not "Wonderful!" Thanks!

Nikki A.K.A Nicholas: That's just how I wanted it to end, but thanks!

Oni Stalker: Yeah! Thank you for reviewing! And here's that "Damned Sequel!"

TaiDigimon: LOL, no, you don't have to login, I don't care. I never do... *Shrugs* You'll just have to see what she says!

YamiLeena: Um, you'll just have to see what she says! Thank you though!

Angel Blue: Hmm, it's a "Bad ass fic." Is that good? I wrote the sequal though!

Nenita: K, I'll be sure to e-mail you! Thank you very much!!!! You were also my 120th review! Lucky you!

****

Mika-chan: Awwwww, thanks! I'm glad you love my fic! I GOT ENOUGH REVIEWS! YAY!

****

(Kawaiicat4@aol.com): You'll have to see if you're right in what she said! Thank you!

****

Smilys: I'm sorry! I know I'm evil, I just love being evil though... Eehehhe... I'm sorry about your cousins, I hope this cures your pain!

****

None: Ah! ::Gasps:: Don't pass out! I wrote it! I wrote it!

****

Manis: Thank you, part 1 is done now!

****

Barbara C: LOL, *slaps back...* *gently* Thank you very much! I wasn't sure how to end this story, or, Unknown Date that is... Wow... You make my story sound exceptional, that makes me feel, well, pretty darn proud! Thank you sooooooooooooooooooo much!!!!

****

Sugar High Eeyore: I wrote it! He he

****

Serena: Well thank you very much!

****

Just Peachy: I know, aren't I? *Takes being evil as a compliment* 

****

Reenie: Really? You never liked them before? And my story made you? Wow....

****

Fire Nymph: ^^ Don't go insane on me, just follow the story through, okay?

****

Mistress of all worlds: Read to find out what happens!!!!!

****

Rinoa Tillmitt: Err... Well, don't kill me, that's all I'm going to say! Thank you for reviewing though!

****

CoupleKeeper: I didn't mean to be mean, I just wanted to end my story with a twist. I heard readers like twists now-a-days... Now I sound like a grandma, and I can't even drive yet!

****

Novawings: E he, he, he, I didn't mean to be evil, (Although I like being evil) I just wanted to make it a twist, I did make a sequel though!

****

Bit's girl: Er, well, just read to find out what happens, okay? I don't think they look good together either, AT ALL, but, I have my reasons for making her say either yes or no...

****

Un-Person: Really? Amoung one of the better L/B fics? WOW, thanks!

****

heyHEY: BREATH DARNIT! BREATH! *starts to fan heyHEY* Did any of your friends read it?

****

mal: Thanks, it's awesome? WOW!

****

lita: I know, I won't do anything without a reason.

****

Kitai Matsuru: Well, looks like I won't have to borrow your reviews, yay! But thanks for offering, lol, hope you enjoy part 1 of "Beautiful Dreams, aye?" Looking at it, that's a stupid name, oh well...

****

Bill: You love it? Wow! Thanks, heres the sequel!

****

Terlan: I wrote a sequel, here you go!

****

WinterDragon: Action? Hmmm, I'll try to add some in this, k'?

****

Botan: *rolls in a ball with her* I often do this when I go on the verge of hystarics, what about you? *grins evily* ehehehehehehehehhe... I wrote a sequel though!

Phew, all done! That took a while... But isn't this just peachy, (I love that word) My idiotic brother is making me get off, but as soon as he's gone, ehehehehe!!!!! Why I'm telling you this? Oh well... Now, READ PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!

****

Beautiful Dreams, Aye?

Part 1 of the Sequel to "Unknown Date."

By: KaikaNozomi

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Leena nodded and smiled, then walked off to find Harry. She knew what she was going to say to him, and she was following what she wanted, not what she thought what was best.

She saw him waiting in the room, and he ran up to her quickly, but she put her hands out in front of her slightly, causing him to stop.

"Harry... I've decided..." She murmured, smiling at him. "I've decided whether to marry you or not, and my answer is..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Leena took a deep breath in and repeated, "My answer is..."

Bit had just walked into the room, and he sat down on the cough and began to read a book, ignoring her. She almost felt the urge to glare back, spit, yell, run up and strangle him, hug him, kiss him-woah, she was getting off track. The point was he wasn't doing anything to stop her from saying "yes". Then again, maybe he was thinking she would say "no". She decided to test him...

"Yes-" She started, watching his expression, but he didn't even look up from his book, "Yes it is a nice day out, isn't it?" Leena finished, still watching Bit.

Nothing.

"No," Leena started again, still watching Bit, "No, actually, it's quite a bad day out."

Nothing still.

  
Harry was feeling slightly nervous though. He knew that Bit and Leena had some feelings for eachother, but why was Leena teasing him like this.

Leena had had enough, Bit wasn't making any moment, and she was down-right-pissed at his reaction. He was supposed to love her, wasn't he? Wasn't he?

Leena's eyes drooped, what if he didn't love her still? The thought ran through her mind. What if he _didn't_ love her anymore... What if he didn't care? What if...

If not for her pride and self control, Leena told herself not to cry, and suceeded in doing this. She just put on a happy face and turned to Harry.

"Sorry Harry, I was just playing with you, now, for my real answer, right?" She said happily, not wanting to be in this situation at all.

Bit was very interested in his book, very interest. Oh hell, no he wasn't, for a fact, the book was upside down for crying out loud. Course', he was lucky Leena hadn't noticed it. He could tell she kept looking at him, the teasing wasn't for Harry, it was for him. 

'Just say your answer Leena,' He thought, grabbing onto the book tightly.

He didn't know why he was in this room in the first place, but he couldn't help it, he wanted to know what Leena would say. If she were to say yes, that would mean he would never have the chance to have her, but if she said no..

He still wouldn't have the chance to have her.

It was a no-go either way she went, but at least he felt better thinking that she would say no, not yes.

"Sorry Harry, I was just playing with you, now, for my real answer, right?" 

Bit cringed, it was time, time to find out her answer... He had to remain calm, 'Think about something else' he told himself. His new thoughts were instantly of, 'Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out.'

Leena took a deep breath in, this wasn't easy for her, and she really didn't want to reply to Harry at all, but she had to. She took another breath in, still looking at Bit for a reaction. She didn't see anything...

"Harry, my answer is..."

Bit was eating breakfast, he wasn't really sure about his mood. He didn't get her, he would never get her, even though he could just say he loved her, he still wouldn't get her, it was impossible now. 

Every since the dance, it was always impossible.

Bit turned his eyes quickly to the door, and Leena was standing there. He kept his eyes secretly placed on her's every where she went.

Leena came slowly walking into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal from the counter. She thought about her decision, for some reason, she was _still_ nervous, even after making it. It didn't matter, what was done was done, nothing any new, right?

Her eyes quickly flickered over to Bit, she could have sworn he was staring at her. Nah, must have been her imagination...

She remembered earlier when she had made her decision, he hadn't done anything. Had he really stopped loving her, had he truly moved on?

She couldn't bear to think about it...

Leena shrugged it off, trying to keep her mind off of the subject, trying to focus on better things. She tried to think of that beautiful wedding dress she saw in the papers. Very beautiful...

The dress was held up by two skinny, silky, white straps, and when in connected to the dress, also made of white silk. Under the breast was a silver, almost platinum, thick, silk ribbon that tied to the back into a bow, and dangled down. 

After the ribbon, it was pure, white silk again, until it got to a few inches below her waist. It split into two parts and the inside was the same color as the ribbon, platinum silver, the white silk laying gently over it, leaving a triangle shape of the platinum silk showing.

The dress covered the shoes, the back extending into a small train. The shoes would probably have been white, maybe, if she was lucky, crystal?

The veil was simple, but very elegant. It had a simple, see through white covering to go over he eyes, hiding only them, but the back veil extension went to her waist.

Leena smiled at the thought of wearing the dress, but her mind wondered to the price, showing it was _extremely_ expensive.

'It doesn't matter anyway,' Leena thought to herself, abandoning her thoughts with a thud. 

She took another quick peak at Bit, to see if he was looking at her, but he wasn't. She gave a depressed sigh and ran her hand through her hair.

'Life sure gets complicated on Zi,' She thought, sighing again, and resting her head against her hand, which was supported by her elbow resting on the counter.

"What's all the sighing for? Don't like the decision you made?"

Leena slowly turned her head towards Bit, and he stared at her with his terquoise eyes... The ones that Leena found comfort in not long ago, but now... 

"No, I'm fine with my decision," She snapped back, taking her eyes off of his.

She couldn't bear to look at them.

"Then, why are you sighing?" Bit asked, once again.

"I was _happily_ sighing, can I not happily sigh?" Leena snapped back, trying to get into one of their old fights. 

They never seemed to fight anymore, and frankly, Leena missed that. She silently mused to herself, she had the most fun when she was fighting with the guy she loved. 

'How strange...' She thought, thinking of how she enjoyed arguing.

"They didn't sound like "happy sighs"," Bit mimicked, resting his head on his hand like she was, then looked off into air. 

"BIT CLOUD-" Leena started, rolling the sleves of her shirt up to her elbows, "don't you DARE mimick me!"

"And why _not?_" Bit teased, also getting into the argument, and enjoying it.

"Because' you'll end up with a black eye and a fat lip!" She threatened, taking a few, rather loud and and heavy, steps toward him.

"You've never once actually hurt me though, what makes me believe you will now?" Bit grinned, knowing she would have to come up with a pretty good excuse to get out of this one.

"Because' I'm having an especially bad day today, that's why!" She shouted, glaring at him.

You could almost see a patch of fire in both of her amethyst eyes, growing as each second went by.

"Really? So that means you _weren't_ "happily sighing" doesn't it?" Bit countered back, his grin growing wider, into a smirk.

Leena was at a loss of words, he had beaten her at their little "word fight." Now, you should know by know that Leena does not like to give up, so naturally, she didn't. 

"How do you know that?" Leena snapped, trying to come up with the best excuse she could, but here weren't many.

"That's the _best_ you can do? You're losing your touch, Leena," he suddenly put on a serious face, that was probably not the best face to put on with his words.

Being out of things to say, Leena did the most logical thing she could think of. You see, just before, out of the corner of her eye, she had spotted the honey jar. With a quick swipe of her hand she took it firmly and...

Threw it onto Bit, drenching him with sticky, oozy honey.

There was quite a large amount of honey in the cup, and all of it was gone when she set the cup down on the counter. 

Bit wiped away the honey from his eyes with his hand and glared at Leena. She simply laughed evily at the sight of him. 

His hair was drenched in honey, and it had dripped on his face, (With the exception to how the eyes had now on them now) and was covering his shoulders also.

"Leena-" He started, standing up and slamming his hands onto the table, "Now, you'll are going to get it.

She eyed him suspiciously, wondering what he could _possibly_ do to her, but she knew Bit, and she knew that he could do anything if he set his mind to it.

"Like what?" She mumbled, glaring at him.

"Like-" He started, walking past her to the kitchen and stood by some whipped cream, '"this!"

  
He quickly spun around and squirted Leena with whipped cream, leaving her glaring at him, and she wiped off her eyes and mouth, then licked it with her tongue.

"Why you-you had the nerve to give me SPOILED whipped cream!" She shouted, taking the whipped cream in her hand and throwing it on him.

He slowly, almost casually walked up to her, his hands behind his back, and took out the whipped cream bottle, and sprayed her again, this time, writing something on her shirt. 

Leena stared in utter horror and grabbed the whipped cream bottle from his hand and sprayed it back at him.

He began to laugh when only a small spurt of it came out, and Leena glared. But, she couldn't help smiling when hearing his laugh again, but she quickly grabbed the sugar next to her and dumped it on him, sticking to the honey very well.

He quickly lunged at her, tickling her very hard, and she erupted in giggles, and she did the only thing possible, and quickly ran away.

She could hear him following behind her, but she dare not look, and she quickly ran into the closet room she could find, which happened to be the bathroom. 

But before she could shut the door his hand quickly pushed it open far enough to let him in, and they were both plummited into darkness.

Leena edged herself slowly against the wall, trying not to let him hear her, but when she reached the wall, she found it soft.

Her eyes now adjusting to the light, she looked up to see Bit grinning at her. Leena screamed and quickly backed up, and looked around for the door.

When she found the knob, she quickly twisted it and pulled. 

Strangly enough, it did not open...

She pulled again...

It still stayed shut...

Again, and again, and again, but still, the door stayed shut.

"Damn, it's locked! We're never going to get out!" She wailed.

She suddenly felt a pair of arms surround her, and Bit reached over and twisted the knob...

And pushed it foward...

It slowly opened, and Leena stared in shock, or mostly out of stupidity. She glared up at him, not really noticing the fact that his arms were still around her.

"Oh don't you make fun of me, I never use this bathroom!" Leena objected.

"But I didn't make fun of you," Bit protested.

"But you're grinning at me, that means you're about to laugh at me!" Leena shouted, still glaring at him.

"Really? I am?" He pretended to think, and Leena stuck her tongue out and put her head back down.

She tried to go out the door, but his arms were still around her, and she suddenly realized this, blushing madly.

"Let me go," She mumbled.

"Why should I?" He asked, grinning.

"Cause' I said so, now let me go!" She ordered, struggling out of his grasp, but he only held her tighter.

Suddenly, he rested his head on her shoulder and smiled, causing Leena to blush more, and she avoided her gaze.

"You know," He whispered, making it go directly into her ear, causing her to get goosebumps up her spine, "I'm not going to let Harry bet he one that you say I do when it comes your wedding."

Leena's eyes widened, but before she had the time to react, he let go of her and walked past her and away from her sight.

Leena stared after him, then quickly turned around and turned on the light, looking into the mirror. For the first time she read what he wrote on her shirt.

In large, black, letters, he put...

****

'I still love you.' 

Leena stared at them, then slowly whispered.

****

"I do too..."

***

Wow, I finished the chapter! Yay! I had THE largest writers block I have ever had, so that's why this chapter is a little short. If you haven't figured out what Leena said, well, that's okay, cause' I tried to make it sort-of not clear, but what Bit said tells you what she said in a since, so go re-read that part.

Um, okay, this time, for another update on the sequal, I need... (Drumroll please, just kidding) 190 reviews, okay? That's like, *looking at reviews now* uuummm... *gets out calculator quickly* 45 reviews, okay? Though, before you guys gave me... *thinks* uhhh... *uses calculator again* 50 reviews, so it's possible, right?  


Okay........... See you later!

Oh, and review, flames are excepted, but please, don't swear at me, I find swearing foul, and I only use it in my stories for drama, okay? So, I'm just warning you, if you want to review, and you swear, just don't go balistic on me, okay?


	11. Sequel Part 2: Beautiful Dreams, Aye?

Author Notes: Well, here you have it, the second part to "Beautiful Dreams, Aye" my sequel to "Unknown Date." Dang, seems so long ago that I started this fic... *Tear* *waves hand in front of face* I'd like to thank my mum, my da', m... eheheheh, just playing. Well, I do want to thank my dear reviewers! But I will do that in a second. 

FIRST, I must admit, I am on a HUGE writers block on what to do with this chapter, so it may be very short, so just live with me, okay? Until I get further on with my sequel, it is then that I'll ... not be on my writers block. Now for those reviewers!

****

Nekozuki: Actually, you're reviewer 198! but still, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING SO MUCH! I got one for every chapter, and 3 for chapter 9... *Sweatdrop*

(Unknown): Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed my story!

Sugar-high Eeyore: LOL, yup, I put your name in the reviews, and look, it's 

there again! heheheheh...

Alise Perne: Dun' cry, I updated!

CoupleKeeper: Aww, thanks for the review! Number 183!

The Devine Wings Of Tragedy: Ehehe, I love your name, that's sooo cool, I want your name... *pouts* Anyways, but thanks, I didn't known I did that with my cliffhangers... *sweatdrops* I knew I kept you waiting, but, I didn't know that was good. ... eheheheh

Crystal: The number one fanfic you've read?!!! Really?!! Oh my gosh, I feel very, VERY proud! *Cries* Thank you so much..

Mika-chan: IwrotemoreIwrotemoreIwrotemore!!!!

Tipi: You're very welcome! I enjoy writing so I might as well write more to this story, right?

Maggie: Thank you very much, and I updated!

Botan: Rolling in a ball IS fun, try it! I do it all the time! I wanna' life-size ball also... Well, you are very welcome, lotsa people wanted a sequel, and they got one, horray!

Liquid Blue: I hope you didn't end up in this emotional damage you speak of! 

Undercoverangel: Thank you, now, whipe those tears away! I updated!

EclipseKlutz: AHHHH, why were you in the hospital?! I must update quicker if I am putting people in the hospital! I probably am not the reason for you going there, but I just felt like putting that there... *sweatdrop*

Slayer: Hehehehe, I wrote more. Oooh, I love your name, does it have something to do with "The Slayers" I just love that anime also, I'm gonna' watch it tonight! BWAHAHAHHAAHHA...

Aurora: hehehh, you're welcome, but what did I do? *confused* Anyways, yeah, don't go kiss a family member, thas' not right...

****

Zoids Junkie: Really, you liked this last chapter a lot? I was on writers block then to... *sweatdrop*

Fire Nymph: Yup, B/L fluffyness, I needed some more of that, I hadn't had a lot of that recently... 

Unperson: Ah! Don't swear, bad, bad! *hits hand like she does to her brothers when he does something bad* I mean, good, good *Pets head* thank you for reading my story... *demented*

pheonixFlame: Aww, thanks! I actually came up with the whipped cream idea cause' there was this bottle in our fridge, and I put a whole bunch of it in my mouth, and it was very nasty cause' it was sitting in the fridge a BIT too long... (More than a bit) Hahahah, Bit, ahh-nevermind...  


****

Elizabeth: Don't have a heart attack! I updated, I updated!

Kitai Matsuru: Yup, I did get enough reviews, lucky readers of mine! I should go check out your fic! (I remember reading it awhile ago, but then I forgot to finish reading it *sweatdrops*)

PsycoticFox: I continued, find out what happens next, teehee.

Bill: I like your name too! Anyways... Are you threatening me?! Just kidding, bwahahhahaahhah, you'll have to wait and find out what happens with them!

Sakura Scout: Well, usually they swear at me, to tell me that I'm taking to long to update, or stuff like that. In sense they're complimenting me... *Sweatdrops* I didn't know the F word until third grade, and I kinda found that out the hard way... *remembers incident where she was sitting on bus reading the stuff on the seats* But enough of that..

Kay: Hey! You got the same name as me! Eheheheh, nevermind... Yummy, cherries, since you mentioned cherries, I updated! Weeehehehehe...

akxtp22: Well, I got enough reviews anyway, but I would be SO glad if you told your friends bout' my story!

Jamie Tompson: Awww, thanks! *begins to cry again, but waves hand in front of face* I'm glad you think I don't deserve to be flamed, I dun' want to be flamed... *pouts but smiles* 

OKAY, all done, *wheph* Okay, next time, I dun' think I'm going to be able to put all the reviewers down, cause' it takes awhile... Now, onto the story, right?

Beautiful Dreams, Aye?

Part 2 of the sequel to "Unknown Date"

By: KaikaNozomi

--------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly, he rested his head on her shoulder and smiled, causing Leena to blush more, and she avoided her gaze.

"You know," He whispered, making it go directly into her ear, causing her to get goosebumps up her spine, "I'm not going to let Harry bet he one that you say I do when it comes your wedding."

Leena's eyes widened, but before she had the time to react, he let go of her and walked past her and away from her sight.

Leena stared after him, then quickly turned around and turned on the light, looking into the mirror. For the first time she read what he wrote on her shirt.

In large, black, letters, he put...

****

'I still love you.' 

Leena stared at them, then slowly whispered.

****

"I do too..."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Leena tapped her finger against the counter, replaying the last hour. She had made a complete fool of herself, yet, he still loved her.

She grinned.

She could just tell him now, she would do that, she'd walk up to him, hug him, tell him she loved him back, then he would say he loved her also.

Perfect.

She stood up to find him, when a terrible thought dawned on her. She sat back down and banged her head against the counter.

'I said yes to Harry, I said yes to Harry? Why? Why? WHY?' She thought, referring to the marriage proposal. 'Oh yeah, cause' Bit wasn't doing anything to stop me...'

She remember the incident...

*Flashback*

"Harry, my answer is..." 

Leena paused again.

She didn't want to marry Harry, she didn't even like Harry. Sure, he was her friend, but that was all... She only wanted Bit...

Unconsciously she mumbled, "Yeah..."

Suddenly realizing what she had said, her eyes widened, and she hoped and prayed that Harry hadn't heard her.

Realizing that he had enveloped her in a huge hug, she realized he must have.

'Dammit! What have I done now?' She thought to herself.

"Oh Leena, your King-"

'Hmph, yeah right...'

"Will make you proud-"

'Not a chance.'

"By being a wonderful-"

'And annoying...'

  
"Husband."

Leena sighed. She couldn't just tell him no, that would make her look like a complete jerk! Leading him on, then dropping him, that wasn't her style...

"Yeah..." She mumbled, sighing slightly.

Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw Bit holding tightly on to his magazine but when she turned to head to look fully, he was just reading it.

He must have sensed her present, because he looked up and smiled at her.

"So when is the wedding?" He asked.

"Soon!" Harry chimed, extending the "o."

Leena sighed and walked out.

"I'm going to take a bath, I will call you later Harry. Now go home, shoo, shoo," She mumbled, pushing him away.

"But hoooooooney, don't you think that since we're getting married we should take baths-"

"Don't you start!" Leena shouted, punching him in the gut quickly, then storming off.

Bit couldn't help but crack up at the site of Harry sprawled out on the floor.

*End up flashback*

Leena groaned. Why? WHY? Why did she have to be thinking of Bit at that time? Why did she have to say "yeah." Why couldn't she have said "No" in her thoughts, like she planned to say to him anyways.

Leena began to pound her head against the table. 

'I'm such an idiot.'

She knew that she wouldn't go through with marrying Harry, but if she told him no now, everyone would make fun of her.

'No one gets away with making fun of me.'

Leena sighed again. She had such a terrible streak of pride, not stopping at anything to win. (An example would be firing her bullets at her own teammates to get the extra points.)

She suddenly heard the door open and close back gently, she looked up to see Bit entering the kitchen.

He locked eyes with her eyes and turned away quickly, walking straight to the fridge. 

"H-h-hello," Leena stuttered.

"Hey," was all he responded.

"Soooo," Leena started, turning her back towards him, "sorry about earlier, I mean, about the whole honey and sugar thing."

"It's allright."

Leena, now agitated by the sudden quietness of his voice, began to bob back and forth on her heels.

"So, when is it?"

Leena slowly looked at Bit.

"What is _what?" _She asked, surprised by his suddenly question.

"The fake wedding."

  
_"Fake?_" Leena repeated, raising one eyebrow, "What do you mean, _fake?"_

"I _mean, _when is this wedding that you _accidentally_ said yes to going to happen? Or is it going to happen at all?" He asked, still keeping his face away from hers.

"D-d-don't be so rude!" Leena stuttered, amazed at how he knew, "I said yes because I wanted to say yes!"

"You liar," he finally raised his face to look at her, "you didn't even _mean_ too, I saw the look on your face."

Leena, taken aback and slightly, or more so, heavily covered in blush, just fumed and clenched her fists.

"And I guess you would know, huh? Because you're looking at me because," did she dare go there? "Because you're still in love with me!"

Yup.

Oh...

She dared all right...

"W-w-what?" Bit stuttered.

"I said, you were looking at me because _you're_ still in love with me!" She shouted, surprised at her own boldness.

"You have got to be kidding," Bit muttered, quickly brushing past her, plopping the donut into his mouth.

Leena grabbed his wrist in attempt for him to stop, but he snapped back, just giving her a glare. (This glare might have been more devilish looking and harsh, if not for the donut that was still in his mouth.)

"I'm not," she stated firmly.

"Bwitchmp."

Leena pulled the donut out of his mouth.

"What?

"Bitch," he mumbled, taking the donut back and stuffing it all into his mouth, and turning to walk away.

"WHY YOU-"

Aiming herself precisly, she jumped on top of his back, pounding her fists onto his poor back, (most likely causing bruises) at an alarming speed rate.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" She shouted.

Bit, who was momentarily choking because of the donut. He hadn't exactly swallowed all the way when Leena began to pound him, and now he was having a little trouble.

After taking large gulp and breathing, he held up his hand and muttered hoarsly, "Fine, I take it back."

"Good," she mumbled, "BUT YOU STILL SAID IT!"

Still on top of his back, she began to pound it again, when Bit started to run through the rooms, trying to fling her off of his back.

"Okay, what do you want me to say then?" He yelled.

"I dunno', maybe, SORRY?" Leena shouted.

"Fine, SORRY!"

"Hmph, I bet you're not really sorry!" Leena mumbled, folding her arms (and much to Bit's liking, stopped hitting him) and raising her nose into the air.

"Dang, you're grouchy, you need more sleep," Bit muttered, when he realized he shouldn't have said that.

"Why you-"

Before she could finish, she realized that Bit was now flinging her into a bed, (because with all his running, they had landed in a room) and pulling the covers over her.

"Go to bed, it's already one' o'clock in the morning, and besides that, when people are grouchy, they should get sleep," he said strictly, his face close to hers.

Feeling a large blush covering her cheeks, Leena suddenly settled down, and clung onto the sheets.

"B-b-b-but," she started.

Bit suddenly bent down and kissed her on the forehead and walked out, shutting off the lights. 

Leena, still watching the door, felt her cheeks growing even hotter at the thought of how he just kissed her forehead.

The door suddenly opened, and Leena blinked a few times in confusion, when Bit suddenly picked her up. If it was possible for her to be blushing more, then she was, because he was holding her the way a husband would bringing his newly wed into the house.

"B-B-B-Bit...?"

He walked out of the room and walked a few steps, then opened the door of another room, and walked in. Placing her on the bed, he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"There, now you're in _your_ room, and I can go to mine," he grumbled, taking a few steps.

"Hey, Bit, wait a minute," Leena said, her voice quiet.

"What?" He asked, narrowing his eyes and looking at her.

"Don't I..." She started, but finished the last sentence so quietly he couldn't hear her.

Because he couldn't hear, he took a few steps closer and sat on her bed.

"What?"

"I said," her cheeks grew pink once again, "I said, don't I get a good night kiss for this bed too..."

Bit, stunned slightly, blushed lightly, then looked away slightly.

"Leena..."

"What?"

"You're getting married..."

"A _fake_ marriage though."

"But married none the less," Bit said strictly.

"So..." Leena pouted, "It won't mean anything."

"Leena..." Bit repeated steernly again.

"Fine," she pouted, glaring at him slightly, "even though I don't love Harry, I guess he'll contend me while _you_ won't."

"What does _that_ mean?" Bit asked, slightly harshly.

"It means, if you really loved me, you wouldn't just let me get married to the wrong guy!"

Bit was taken aback, while the though, 'What the hell is she getting at?' crossed through his mind.

"Don't you get it?"

Bit snapped out of his thought to see Leena looking up at him, her eyes soft and gently, almost like they were going to spill out tears any moment.

"Get what?"

Leena looked away, fiddling with her hair with her fingers.

"I'm still in love with you too..."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes: Oh vey! *Gasps* CONFESSIONS? My oh my, what will happen next?

Like I said, I'm on MAJOR writers block, so this chapter was HECKA short... I know, I know, bad Kaika, bad Kaika! *hits herself on the hand* Well, I realized my idea for sequel would be many, MANY chapters, (as much as you readers might like that) I just can't WRITE that many chapters. (Cause' currently, I'm working on my original anime/manga "Arisatayuu" [go read it] also.) Sooo, after I realized this, I was already half way through this chapter, soooo, that's why I'm at major writers block... (I know, like I said, I'm a bad author, *sighs*)

Sooo, due to lack of time, this sequel is over. JUST KIDDING, don't kill me there! ^-^;; This sequel may only have one or two more chapters. (Gomen, gomen!) Buuuut, one or two chapters is better than no chapters, right?

Now anyways, please review, oh, I need, *lesse'...* I need 260 reviews to continue, allright? That's 52 reviews, but last time you gave me, I think, 68 reviews or something. I really like reviews, even if they say "update!!!!!!" cause' that lets me know you like my story. ^-^

Ja ne for now!

Kaika


	12. Sequel Part 3 Beautiful Dreams, Aye?

Author Notes: Ahhh! This took forever to think of, I streched my mind for HOURS to think of a plot, but I couldn't think of anything. Then I was in the car on vaca. and I thought up a plot like this *snaps* it made me angry.. But at least I have a plot…

Oh, guess what's y'all! This is the LAST CHAPTER! FINAL! OF THE SEQUEL… IT'S OVER O -I MEAN-IT WILL BE OVER AFTER YOU READ IT! It surprises me… I've never finished a story before… eh heh… So I read my words and I'm like, "WOAH!"

I figured to just throw off the whole 260 reviews, I dun' need that many, though I like them. Since this is my last chapter though I'm gunna' thank my reviewers now… But I'm going to make them short, cause' I want to get on with the fic (heh heh)

****

Music Freak: Hey! Thanks for a ll of those reviews! Who many were there, 5? 

Mn junx, Snowqueen, Dilandus Best Slayer, Night Fox, Hanamaru284, Tipi, PurpleChic: Teehee, thanks everyone. And I'm sorry for updating so slowly. 

****

FairyLark: Thank you for liking my idea, I didn't actually plan it to end this way. And I finally got off my writers block! 

****

Pheonixflame: Thanks, and I did get out of my writers block. 

****

Sick Little Fiend: heh heh, I know, I know, but reviews help me to write faster! But cause' of you I'm posting this even tho' I didn't get those reivews. 

****

EclipseKlutz: Aww, I'm so sorry! I hope you're okay now?! Ahh.. I just found out I'm Lacktose in tolerant (or however you spell that) but I'm not in the hospital or nutin'. 

****

Sugar High Eeyore: lol, yup, and here you are again! Cool, huh? 

****

Kitai Matsuru: Thanks, hope you got caught up on all your fics, I still have a lot to read, but ff.net is down now. *pouts* 

****

Insane Harry Hater: He he, thank you! I hate Harry too, *eye twitches* if I could I'd kill him, but he has to be there. But, _hint_, he suffers in this chapter, wah hah hah. 

****

Angelligear: No words, seriously? Thankkkkkkkk you! I don't think any one's ever said that. (And sorry if some one did, I have a bad memory…) 

****

Repori: lol, I have a lot of people to thank in this review, thanks: Kage, me (or I should say you) Hika, Joey/Ryou. Well, not that many people actually. Oh, thank you! (Amazing how I'm supposed to thank these people but I actually don't say "thanks" sometimes!) 

****

Reese: *grabs flag that says Bit and Leena forever* I'm a supporter too! Well, actually that's obvious. 

****

HealerAriel: Actually, my origonal plan was for Bit to talk to her before the wedding, and then she runs off on Harry at the alter, but that would have taken some weird plot thing, so I ditched that and used this!

Sakura Scout: Wahh! Sorry I take soooo long! But I always use cliffhangers in this story for some reason. 

****

Aurora: I kinda like cliffhangers for some reason, hum, oh well, I'm sorry if I'm cruel! But this one won't end on a cliffhanger, dun' worry!

Anyways, now that I'm done with that, please sit back, read, enjoy, and give me a final review. J/K, heh heh…

Oh yes, for all of you who just LOVE fluff, this chapter is like, 99.9% fluff! (Seriously!) So, y'all get to enjoy all the romantic things you like, or, yeah… *Lost her train of thought*

Anyways… Onto the fic… he he

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

__

"It means, if you really loved me, you wouldn't just let me get married to the wrong guy!"

Bit was taken aback, while the though, 'What the hell is she getting at?' crossed through his mind.

"Don't you get it?"

Bit snapped out of his thought to see Leena looking up at him, her eyes soft and gently, almost like they were going to spill out tears any moment.

"Get what?"

Leena looked away, fiddling with her hair with her fingers.

"I'm still in love with you too..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

****

Original Story: Unknown Date

Sequel: Beautiful Dreams, aye?

Part 3

__

Beautiful Dreams, aye?

Leena stared at Bit. He hadn't moved in the last two minutes, not at all. He didn't even blink. It was odd, very odd. But Leena wasn't sure if she should say something, what she said was kind of a big shock.

She thought this over, normally, people don't marry people they don't love if they're in love with some one else, but yet she was doing that now. Not only that, she _told_ the other person she loved them. (He even told her he loved her still.)

And was Bit even there? In his mind?

Or was he off riding the liger…  


Yes, life had just became odd in Leena's eyes.

_Very_ odd.

Bit wasn't off riding his liger 0 in his own world, nor was he gone from his mind, he was just in complete thought, and maybe a _little_ bit of shock. (Just a little, of course.)

Normally when some one tells you they love you, there isn't much to think about, but in this case there was. The main thought he was thinking of was, 'If she loves me, why would she marry Harry?'

Suddenly he moved and looked down at his watch, it had been four minutes now since she had said those three words, and four minutes he hadn't moved.

Leena sighed, most likely thinking, 'God, it took him long enough!' or something along those lines. 

It surprised him when she asked, "Bit, are you alright in there?"

Bit really had nothing to say yet, so he just took a deep breath in, stood up, and walked out of the room. He was thinking of a plan that he still had to work out all the way, and he was tired.

Leena was confused at why he left suddenly, but she shook it off, he needed time to think. But all of this was just slightly odd. Leena streched her mind for a minute.

'The definition of "odd" is: Deviating from what is ordinary, usual, or expected; strange or peculiar." Leena shook her head, 'What am I thinking, and how do I even know the definition. I need sleep.'

Leena awoke sometime in the night to see Bit staring down at her. She squinted, making sure she was actually seeing him, then grumbled, "What?"

"You don't want to marry Harry right?"

"No, don't remind me," Leena's head hurt, why was he waking her up at, she paused to look at the clock, three o'clock in the morning anyway?

"So, you aren't in love with him?"

"No, I'm," Leena blushed, "I told you, I'm in love with…you…" the last part came out as a whisper.

Bit flushed red himself, and after a moment of silence he asked, "Do you want to get **married **though, now I mean?"

"Well, sure, I think I'm the right age, but there's that _one_ minor factor that _you're not asking me to marry you_," Leena hissed.

"Leena?" His tone was serious, surprisingly.

"Yeah?" She looked up in his eyes to see that they are focused on her's, the sheer color of them pulling her in.

"Do you-" he swallowed, "want to, get, married?"

"Bit! I told you already-"

"No Leena," he quickly bent down and placed a small kiss on her lips, silencing her, and also suprising her, "I mean, do you want to get married, _with me._"

Leena's mouth opened slightly in shock and it surprised her at how she was unable to talk, the words caught in her throat.

"Just-" he planted a kiss on her nose, "please-" another on her right cheek, "say-" one on her left cheek, "yes…"   


He lowered his lips onto her's and they lingered there, when Leena came back to her senses and kissed back gently. She laid her hands on his chest and pushed him upward so she was able to sit up herself.

They finally seperated from the kiss and Leena wrapped her arms around him, flinging herself onto him and whispered happily, "Yes, yes, yes! Of course I will!"

Bit smiled, totally relieved, and hugged her back gently, smelling the scent of her hair. It was…intoxicating… Then again, she was intoxicating to him, he was drunk off of the way she made him feel.

And now that feeling could be his alone… All his…

Leena suddenly pushed back and looked up at Bit, worry and slight confusion in her eyes, "Bit…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm already engaged to some one though," Leena whispered, "I'm supposed to get married to Harry."

"So?" He raised one eyebrow.

Leena laughed quietly but then said seriously, "Bit, that seems so mean of me, leading him on like that only to ditch him for his worst enemy."

"Then let's make is so you never find out he found out," Bit said simply.

"Well, I think I'm going to know he found out when we're up saying are vows and some body finds out, 'Oh! She's already married!'" Leena rolled her eyes.

"I'm not saying you're supposed to marry him!" he snapped back, "I'm saying we move away, so you'll never have to hear from Harry again!"

"He'll know when he finds out we're _married_, Bit, are you not getting this-" Leena started but she was interrupted as he laid his finger on her lips.

"I was talking about eloping-"

"Eloping?!" Leena shouted but he quickly threw his hand over her mouth and hissed, "Tell everyone why don't you?!"

"Phwarry," she whispered as his hand was still over her mouth.

"Huh?"

"I swahd phwarry!" 

"Eh?"

His eyes widened as he felt Leena lick his hand, and he instantly took his hand away from her mouth.

"Finally! I said I was sorry, but you didn't take your hand off!" she mumbled, "and anyways, you want to elope?"

"Do you?"

"Bit," she whispered, "I just want to get married."  


"Good, then let's elope, now."

"N-n-now?" She echoed.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"Well, it's just," Leena blushed, "there was this wedding dress, and I thought it was really pretty-"

"I'll buy it for you tommorow," Bit said gently, "then tommorow night we will get married, is that alright?"

"Bit, I can't let you buy it, it's so expensive!" Leena shouted, though she was whispering.

"It's alright, I have enough I guarentee. I want to give you everything you want Leena," he smiled, "and I will…"

Leena felt tears at her eyes and they ran down her cheeks. She grabbed onto his arms and whispered, "I love you so much."

He gently rubbed her back and kissed her head gently, "I do too…"

Leena rubbed her hands together and blew into them with her breath, her hands warming up for a few seconds, then becoming cold again. It was winter now, and as layered as she was, Leena was still cold.

She felt a hand grasp her's and she looked up at smiled at the man who she would spend the rest of her life with, who would make her become Mrs. Bit Cloud. 

She liked that, it had a certain ring to it.

Bit loved the way the snow sparkled in her hair. He loved the way her hair shone and smelled wonderful. Heck, he just loved _her_, and he loved being with her.

Feeling her hand pressed in his, he felt the smoothness of her skin, like silk. 

Right now they were out in the town, going to buy the dress for Leena, the one that she would marry him in. It was relief to him that she didn't mind her family wouldn't watch her get married. She told him all she wanted to do was get married to him.

'God I love her,' he thought silently.

His mind drifted off a little to the future. Sitting on the couch with his soul mate, his wife, his "Mrs. Bit Cloud." 

He liked it, it had a certain ring to it.

Before he could do anything more though, they arrived at the dress shop and they were in warmth again. Leena pointed out the dress, then pointed out the price.

'Wow, eight thousand dollars, sheesh,' he thought, but the thought of Leena looking in it brought a smile to his face.

He smiled the whole way, even when the cashier told him he was a hundred dollars too short and he had to give another hundred up. And he did. He did it for her.

Before they left to go back home though, Bit had to make a stop. He didn't quite tell her where though, he just asked, "Gold or silver?" She answered gold, and then he was off.

Leena smoothed out the dress that she was wearing and smiled happily. It was absolutly beautiful, every silky fabric fluttered in all the right places when she walked, and it even had a vail to go with it.

She took a deep breath in, relaying the past hour. After every one went to bed, Bit slowly crept into Leena's and then they were off. Now they were here, at the wedding chapel, about to get married.

Leena flushed, a brilliant smile on her face, and rubbed her cheeks to get the color down. It dissapeared, but her smile was still there.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she walked out of the bathroom and ran up to Bit, latching onto him in a hug. He smiled and whispered, "You look beautiful."

"I know," Leena grinned, "Thanks."

He suddenly took both her hands and said seriously, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutly, one-hundred-percent positive," she responded.

Bit smiled lightly and placed one kiss on both of her hands then let them drop to her side, but he instantly grabbed her right hand in his his.

"Bit," she started timidly, "you've asked me if I'm ready, but you're a part of this too, so you _want_ to do this too, right?"

_"Absolutly, one-hundred-percent positive,_" he mimicked but it wasn't really a lie.

Leena hit him in the shoulder lightly, "Come on now, if you make me mad I'm always going to be around to give you a pounding."

Bit rolled his eyes and just said, "And if I like it when I pound you?"

"You're crazy," Leena laughed quietly, "but I guess I already know that."  


"Leena T-"

"Biiiiiiit," Leena grinned, "soon I won't _need_ to be called by my last name, I'll be Mrs. Cloud."

He nodded.

"It kinda has a slight ring," they both said.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the office where they would be married. Leena expected a chapel, but this is what she got for the very short time they had.

"Hello," the preacher said happily, "are you ready to start your life together?"

Bit looked down at Leena and she smiled at him.

"Don't worry about starting, we already have," she whispered.

"Greaaaat, now let's begin…"

_(AN: Gahh, too…much…fluff…)_

"Honey, dinner's ready!"

He got up from his seat, leaving his work papers on the desk, and walked over to the kitchen table where his wife was setting.

"Smell's great," he whispered, pulling her into a small hug.

She leaned out against his arms and stared up into his eyes.

Turquiose… 

And if he were to stare back into her's…

Amethyst…

Leena shook her head, her vibrant orange hair coming out of her pony-tail, and she rested her hand on his cheek, a gold diamond ring shining on her ring finger.

"Thank you," she whispered as she laid her head against his chest, "Bit…"

"Uh huh?"

"I love you a lot, you know that, right?"

"Of course, and you know that I have been in love with you since forever, and I still am-"

Leena rested her finger on his lip.

"Bit," she whispered, "we're going to have a baby…"

And they had two more after that.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

****

Meanwhile…

__

(For all of you who don't like Harry Champ)

"Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," he groaned.

"It's alright Harry," Benjamin patted him on the shoulder, "she only _just_ ran away from Bit to marry him, leaving you sadly waiting for her for the rest of your days, calling out her name every day… It's not that bad."

He groaned again, "Leeeeeeeeeeeenaaaaaaaaaa!"

__

(AN: I couldn't help it! ^-^;; )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Author's final ending notes: Wahhhhhhhhhhhh! It's overrrrrrr… Well… Now I feel kinda' odd, I've never actually finished a story before… (That's chaptered.)

Well I hope y'all enjoyoed this last chapter and this whole story ne' ways, uuuuum, (I admit, I don't know how to end a story with the author notes)

So… bye bye everyone!

Kaika—

Oh now that's too cheesy, ^^;; I'm just gunna say thanks for reading the fic! Byeeeeeeeee!


End file.
